A Bad Mission
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: SLASH! It all starts out with a mission meant only for Sakura...and then it all starts to get worse as Naruto forces his way on. Unfortunately for Naruto he's found out why the mission was dubbed 'girls only' [incest]
1. This One's for Sexism!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter I - 'This One's For Sexism!' **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Rating For Story: Rated 'T' until farther notified (I might change it to 'M', so beware for that.)  
Rating For Chapter: Mmm...maybe a 'K'

Pairings For Story: Sigh, too many. Everyone'll be jumping around alot.  
Pairings For This Chapter: none, sorry

Chapter: 1 out of 10+

Words Used In The Story: 1490

* * *

"A new assignment?" Naruto asked, craning his head over the desk to listen better. "What new assignment? What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"This isn't a mission for you, Naruto," Kakashi said, turning away from the boy in the orange jumpsuit to look at the pink haired girl next to him, "This is a mission specifically for Sakura."

"Why me?" Sakura asked, feeling nervous because a mission now solely rested in her hands. "Both Sasuke and Naruto are better at fighting than I am."

"Yeah that's right!" Naruto agreed, brightening up at Sakura's compliment, "I want to go on this mission too! It's no fair Sakura gets to go all by herself!"

"Chances are you wouldn't even want the mission if you knew what it was," Kakashi replied with a sigh, "You should be happy that you don't have to go."

"Come on Sensei!" Naurto begged, "I'm sixteen now! I can make my own decisions! What's the mission and I'll tell you if I want to do it or not."

"No," Kakashi answered to Naruto's plea, "This mission is confidential. Only those on it can know what it's about."

"Then let me go!" Naruto demanded, "I want to go on this mission too! I'm a better fighter than Sakura anyway!"

"It's not a matter of who's the better fighter," Kakashi explained to both of them with a roll of his eyes. "Sakura is going on this mission because she's a girl and the mission calls for girls only."

"Sexism!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down and pointing to his teacher, "Sexism in the workplace! I call prejudice! Sexist! I can do anything a girl can do! Prejudice! Unfair!"

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, granting him permission, "You can come if you feel like you have to. But if you go then all three of you are going, agreed?"

"That's fine with me," Sakura announced, happy to have more people on the mission so she could have back up.

"Yeah! Yahoo! Another mission!" Naruto screamed with enthusiasm. "I've got a mission! I've got a mission! I've got a mission!" he sang with vigor.

"Well," Kakashi asked, turning to Sasuke, "Are you in on this or not? You can say 'no' if you want to. It isn't a mandatory mission."

Immediately Naruto's pleading eyes turned to face the Uchiha, silently begging him to accept so that he could go too.

"I'll do it," Sasuke answered back, resting his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall. "So what is it?" he asked indifferently.

"It's an undercover mission," Kakashi began to explain with his eyes showing pure enjoyment. Naruto would have bet his whole store of ramen that he had a giant smile underneath his mask. "You'll be infiltrating an all-girls boarding school."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm not doing that! That means dressing up as a girl! No way! I'd rather die!"

"You all agreed to do this," Kakashi said, dropping the amusement in his eyes and replacing it with a stern look. "You agreed and so you will do it. If you fail to follow through with this mission you will no longer be any form of ninja. You will be striped of your title and prohibited from ever coming back to the academy. Is this clear?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, not minding having to be a girl for this mission. She was, after all, a girl already. She didn't have to be in disguise as much as her two partners.

"Fine," Naruto scoffed, knowing that he would have to do this to achieve his goals. If he was no longer a ninja then there was no way he had any chance to be the Hokage.

"Understood," Sasuke said, when he realized he was supposed to agree as well. He needed to continue being a ninja to defeat his brother. Some trifling act like going under cover as a girl wouldn't stop him from that.

"Good," Kakashi accepted, nodding his head once, "Are you starting to understand the importance of this mission now?"

"Yes," Sakura and Naruto chorused together in monotone voices while Sasuke just simply nodded his head.

"Now, to continue," Kakashi said, "You will be looking for what we believe to be an enemy of this entire village. We are unsure of what she looks like, what her name is, et cetera. That's where you come in. You are not to act out in anyway and you are not, under in circumstances, to give yourselves away. You are to simply find out who she is, watch her, find out what she's planning, and report on said actions. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes," Naruto said again in a defeated voice. What was the point of being stuck in a mission he couldn't even kick bad-guy butt on?

"Yes, Sensei," Sakura said happily. This was her kind of mission. She could watch and write a report-that was easy; it was the fighting she might have had to do that worried her.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, speaking only because everyone seemed to look at him for his answer. "Let's just hope Naruto can keep his temper down enough not to start a fight."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, waving his arms up and down to get everyone's attention, "Just what are you implying? I'm totally even tempered! I won't get in any fights!"

"That's why I'm counting on you to keep him under control," Kakashi answered Sasuke while he completely ignored Naurto's tantrum. "If even one of you slips up then everyone's ass is on the line, got it? So watch each other's backs," he addressed them all.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked after nodding her head to show she understood what was being asked of her and her teammates.

"In one week," Kakashi answered, "Both Naruto and Sasuke will have to take cram courses during that time to teach them what they'll need to know to live with girls. Sakura, you get a break for now, so rest up. Report to me in exactly a week from now with your bags packed." When he was finished he gave his students a smile from behind his mask and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned to look at her two associates and couldn't help but grin. She couldn't help it. She kept imagining them in dresses and wigs. She gave way to a very unwomanly snort and suddenly a fit of giggles busted out of her.

"Don't laugh at me!" Naruto shouted, a blush growing around his cheeks. "I don't want to do this! I want off this mission!" Naruto demanded, stomping his left foot into the ground repeatedly.

"If you don't go on this mission then you'll no longer be a ninja," Sasuke reminded him matter-of-factly. "Just do it. It won't be that bad."

"Won't be that bad?" Naruto repeated after him, phrasing it as a question. "What do you mean it won't be that bad?" he asked, "Maybe not for you. I bet you like dressing up as a girl! Well I don't! I refuse to do this! You can go ahead and get all faggy on us, I don't care, but I'd rather not, thank you very much."

"I will do what I have to so I can follow through with my goals," Sasuke growled in his defense, "I'm not some loser who will give up so quickly as to call it quits as soon as he doesn't get his way."

"What?" Naruto asked. "Don't judge me! I follow through with my goals! I'm not a quitter! Who says I'm quitting? Well, I'm not," he declared.

Sasuke smirked, accomplishing exactly what he wanted to accomplish. "Fine then," he agreed, "I expect you to prove it. I'll see you at our first cram session, Naruto." Without another word, he too, vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Show off," Naruto scoffed, kicking the ground slightly with the front of his foot and sticking his hands in his pockets. "He thinks he's all that, well I'll show him," he promised, walking off.

Sakura walked the other way quickly. She didn't want Naruto to suddenly remember she was there and try to ask her out on a date. Plus, she wanted to see where Sasuke had gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Also, just so you know, these updates are going to go pretty slow. If you've read any of my other works during the updating process you'll know I update on at least a weekly basis, if not faster. With this story it won't exactly be the case (sorry). I've got a lot going on and even though it really helps to write I become a little ADD with it, so I'll probably be posting up a coupld different stories all at the same time. I know it's probably not the best idea in the world, but writing helps (even if I can't work on one peice for hours at a time like normal right now), and I really appreciate feed back during the writing process. Anyway, I am sorry, but just to warn you: these updates won't be quite as fast.

Be joyous in the fact that this will probably be my shortest chapter of the story.

Please REVIEW...it would make me so incredibly happy.


	2. This One's for Training!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter II -'Training'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Rating For Story: Rated 'T' until farther notified (I might change it to 'M', so beware for that.)

Pairings For Story: Sigh, too many. Everyone'll be jumping around alot.  
Pairings For This Chapter: none, sorry

Chapter: 2 out of 13+

Words Used In The Story: 2021

* * *

DAY ONE

"How can girls move in these?" Naruto asked in irritation after he had once again tripped and fallen on his high heels. "These are killing my feet," he complained. "And how can I get up gracefully with a skirt on?" he asked while he was attempting to get back on his feet.

"Naruto, you're flashing me again," Sasuke warned his teammate after he had seen the orange panties Naruto had on for the fifth time within the hour. "Try and be more careful about getting off your ass."

Naruto had on a blue skirt that reached right above his knees with a white t-shirt and he was wearing two inch long, thick heals with a lot of difficulty.

Sasuke was wearing a very short black dress with spaghetti straps and white three-inch high stiletto heals. Unlike Naruto he had unwavering grace while walking around. He hadn't fallen even once while Naruto had fallen at least ten times.

"I don't see why I can't just perform the sexy jutsu," Naruto comlpained, "I can do it easily and it'll be so much easier than these girl lessons."

"Naruto, you'd have to use your chakra all day," Sasuke explained, "That's too much for even me; there's no way you could manage it."

"I could manage it!" Naruto defended, "You want me to prove it to you?"

"You're doing very well, Sasuke-Chan," their instructor named Yuko both complimented and interrupted at the same time. "Let's try applying make-up now, okay?" she asked Sasuke. "Now Naruto-Chan," she continued, "you must work a little harder at being graceful. Flow when you walk, don't clomp around so much."

"Yes, Ma'am," Naruto accepted with a sigh. The longer he was in heels the clumsier he got. His toes were being pinched painfully and he felt as though his kneecaps would suddenly go the wrong way.

"Now come with me, Sasuke-Chan," Yuko commanded, taking the child by the arm and guiding him over to a make-up table. "Now tell me," she asked, "how much do you know about make-up?"

"Not a lot," Sasuke admitted, sitting down in the chair Yuko held out for him. He stared at all the different containers and colors and felt a little intimidated. How was he supposed to learn about all of this within six days?

"Don't be too panicky," Yuko comforted when she saw the look on her student's face. "This just looks like it will take a lot of time. It's actually quite easy to master with a littler practice."

"Help!" Naruto yelped as he fell yet again. He pounded his fist into the ground in irritation. "Why can't I do this? What's so hard about walking on my toes?" he asked, berating himself.

Yuko sighed, rolled her eyes, and let out a small smile. "I think I'm going to need another women's help. Your partner is named Sakura-Chan, correct? Why don't you see if she'll join you next time?" she asked Sasuke before going off to help Naruto.

DAY TWO

"Hello," Yuko greeted, walking over to where the trio were slowly advancing towards her. "You must be Sakura-Chan," she assumed, taking the girl's hand in hers.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Sakura greeted, shaking the woman's hand nervously. "I heard you needed my help. Well, I'm not very womanly myself but I'll try to help with what I can," she said humbly.

"I appreciate that very much," Yuko sighed. "These two can be quite a handful, especially that one," she said, motioning towards Naruto. "Why don't you go help Sasuke-Chan while I help Naruto-Chan?" she suggested. "Sasuke-Chan was just learning how to apply make-up and what would look best on him yesterday. Could you make sure he remembers everything?"

"Of course," Sakura answered, nodded her hand to insure her 'yes' had completely gotten through, for the woman was suddenly only interested in Naruto. "Come on, Sasuke," Sakura said, grabbing hold of his hand, "I want to see you in make up."

"If you don't take this seriously then I'm not going to do it," Sasuke warned, narrowing his eyes at Sakura when he sensed an ulterior motive, "These classes aren't so you can fulfill your weird desires. It's so I can successfully go under cover."

"Relax Sasuke, I know all that already," Sakura shrugged off, ignoring the glare Sasuke threw at her, "I was there when Kakashi-Sensei told you to take these classes, remember?"

Sasuke responded with silence. He calmly sat down in the same chair next to the same make up table he had been at the day before and started reciting everything he had been told.

"Wow Sasuke," Sakura said with admiration when he was done, "You absorb things really fast. I think you know more about make up than I do now."

_Please tell me that wasn't supposed to be a compliment_ Sasuke said to Sakura in his head. Make up wasn't something he was proud to be learning and it wasn't something that could help him with the fight against his brother. It was all worthless, meaningless drivel and he couldn't believe Sakura would be proud that he knew how to be a girl.

"Sasuke retained everything perfectly," Sakura called out to Yuko. "Do you want me to teach him anything else now?" she asked.

"No," Yuko answered, "Let's switch places. Naruto-Chan is still trying to learn to walk. Try getting him to stop stomping around so much, if you could. I'll take over for Sasuke-Chan."

"Alright," Sakura agreed with a great amount of regret. She had wanted to help Sasuke for the whole day, not Naruto.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted brightly, tripping over his own feet while he simply waved his hand. "How do you walk in these?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, it was one of her worst nightmares to be stuck teaching the blonde something. He was such a hardhead! She would have never agreed to do this unless she had thought she could use the time to get to know Sasuke a little better.

"Jesus, Naruto," Sakura sighed, "You just…glide. Stop stampeding around and you'll get it right away."

DAY THREE

"I got it! I got it!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down with glee. "How do you like that Sasuke! I told you I'd do it and I did! Ha! Ha!"

"Congratulations Naruto," Sasuke mock congratulated, using the girl voice he had been learning, "You have just succeeded in the subtle art of walking."

"You're just jealous I'm so good at it," Naruto boasted, doing a dance to release some excess energy. "Sasuke's jealous! Sasuke's jealous!" he chanted over and over again.

"Stop messing around, Naruto," Sakura demanded, "You need to catch up to Sasuke or we'll be in trouble when we get to the boarding school."

"Yes, you did take longer than I thought you would," Yuko admitted, "Come over here and practice speaking a few octaves higher. You'll be sharing a room with Sasuke-Chan so I guess he can do your make up and plan your outfits."

Fortunately this was one task Naruto learned before Sasuke. Since Sasuke had a lower voice than Naruto he was having trouble making his voice sound believably girly. Naruto, on the other hand, already had a high voice for a guy. He had no trouble making it higher by a few octaves.

"Very good, Naruto-Chan," Yuko congratulated wearing a smile on her face. "Let's go and practice dancing next. Sakura-Chan, will you please stay and help Sasuke-Chan?"

Sakura beamed at the idea of having some alone time with Sasuke. "Sure," she nodded, unable to suppress her happiness.

DAY FOUR

"Stop leading Idiot, it's my turn to be the guy," Sasuke said while trying to push Naruto's elbow out of his face.

"You led last time," Naruto claimed, treading on Sasuke's foot, "It's my turn."

"You have got to be the least graceful person in the history of the world," Sasuke complained, "My feet can't take much more of this."

"Stop complaining," Naruto ordered, getting off step with the music, "It's distracting me." He bit his lip, trying to remedy being off tempo.

"What doesn't distract you?" Sasuke asked with clear irritation in his voice.

"Not everything distracts me," Naruto argued, stepping on Sasuke's foot again.

"Right," Sasuke agreed sarcastically, wincing as Naruto stepped on him yet again, "I forgot. It has to be shiny."

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto ordered, "You don't know anything."

It was at that point that Naruto tripped and fell into Sasuke, knocking them both to the floor.

"Thanks Klutz," Sasuke said, trying to stand up. "Get off of me, will you? I need to get up."

"It's your fault," Naruto claimed, "You were distracting me and I couldn't concentrate on the music."

"Now, now," Yuko said, trying to comfort them. "Let's try not to fight. You are both doing very well, especially you, Sasuke-Chan. I think a celebratory feast is in order. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to prepare some food and then I'll educate you in table manners. For now you're free to go home."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Yippee!" he cried when she nodded her head. "I get a break! Yeah-Who!"

DAY FIVE

"Sip your soup after lightly blowing on it," Yuko instructed, "You must not, under any circumstances slurp it. Elbows off the table, Naruto-Chan."

"Yes Ma'am," Naruto agreed, changing his position so that his elbows were clear of the tabletop.

"I've decided to give you both a day off tomorrow, which means this will be your last class with me," Yuko continued, "Because of that I want to give you your names."

"What?" Naruto asked, a little confused. "I already have a name, I don't need another one. Thank you though," he declined politely.

"She means she wants to give us the names we'll have to use during boarding school, Dofus," Sasuke explained.

"Now, now," Yuko comforted, "Let's not get into a fight. I'm sorry, Naruto-Chan, I should have been clearer. Sasuke-Chan's right. I'm going to reward your hard work with the names you two are going to have to use during your under cover work."

"Sasuke-Chan," Yuko said, turning to face the black haired boy, "I reward your hard work with the name 'Katsumi', which means 'victorious beauty'.

Naruto-Chan," Yuko said in the same fashion, this time turning to the blonde haired boy, "I reward your hard work with the name 'Emiko', meaning 'smiling child'."

"Now, both of you may leave," Yuko granted, turning so she was once again straight in her seat. "You both have my permission to go on this mission. You are both prepared."

* * *

Check that shit out! Updated WAY early! If you could see me right now you would see an insane female dressed in male clothing and dancing wildly. 

Thank you for the reviews already, but I can never seem to be satisfied, so if you could toss a few more my way that'd be great. I think it might make me dance even more.

I have no idea when chapter three's going to be up, and for that I apologize. Things were pretty hectic before Christmas and they just seem to be getting worse. Please stick with me, I'm hoping to get a more solid scheduling at one point during this story.


	3. This One's for Arrival!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter III -'Welcome'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Pairings For This Chapter: none, sorry

* * *

"My new name's 'Ayako'," Sakura announced proudly, producing a smile on her face. "It means 'scholarly child'," she explained. 

"But you already have a girl name," Naruto reasoned with an expressionless look on his face, "Why do you need another one?"

"I don't want anyone to think they know me, that's why. If someone's seen me before and knows my name it'll be easy to figure out it's really me, get it?" Sakura answered.

"No," Naruto admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'll call you by that name anyway, just because you asked me to," Naruto said, flashing a big smile at her.

They were on the bus that was transporting them to their new school. They had been able to steal the seats in the very back and Sasuke had successfully scared any off that tried to sit next to them with his glares.

"It's dangerous to talk about it here," Sasuke whispered, "We can't talk about it again until we find a secured room."

"You're right, Katsumi," Sakura agreed, addressing Sasuke by his made up name. Since her teammates were both already dressed as girls Sakura didn't have much of a choice but to call them by the names Yuko had given them.

Sasuke had on a red leather mini skirt and knee high platform boots. The jacket he was wearing matched his skirt and reached down to the bottom of his rib cage. His shirt underneath it was a plain black t-shirt, tight against his skin. His hair had been combed and thrown outward a little, making him look very much like a pretty girl.

Naruto had on a light blue, conservative dress. It had long sleeves and a plain nonconstricting turtle neck that reached up to his chin. The dress reached to his white stiletto heels. His hair was combed has well, but it was styled more inward.

Sakura had died her hair brown for the occasion. She was wearing a jean skirt with a white shirt and plain shoes.

"What's this school called again?" Naruto asked. "It's like…Bolic or something, right?"

"It's the Baltic High School for Young Girls," Sakura answered. "How hard is it to remember?"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Naruto apologized, swinging his daggling legs back and forth, "It's Baltic. I've got it. I won't get it wrong again, I promise."

"So Na-Emiko and I are sharing a room," Sasuke announced in a whisper, "This makes Sakura our person in the most danger. She'll have to have a roommate and it could even possibly be the person we're supposed to be looking for."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked, whispering at the same volume as Sasuke, "I'll get to spy on her up close then."

"No, that's not what we want," Sasuke insisted, looking sideways out the window, "We're just supposed to observe, remember? We can't get involved in her life at all, no matter what. If you're her roommate that would be a hard job to do."

"That's true," Sakura admitted, following Sasuke's gaze out the window and shrugging, "But that's just if I get her for a roommate, right? I mean, come on, those chances aren't very high."

"I know," Sasuke accepted, "I'm just telling you to be careful. Don't get too close to your roommate until we find out for sure who she is."

"Don't worry," Sakura laughed from the awkwardness of Sasuke's new, caring, personality. "I'll be careful. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"What's with you, Katsumi?" Naruto asked, trying out the name and liking it, "Since when are you this worried about things? Ayako can take care of herself, you know that."

Sasuke grunted as a reply. "This whole mission has put me on edge for some reason," he explained, turning to full face out the window. "Just forget it," he commanded, "Let's just focus on getting there for now."

* * *

"Whoa. Check this out Sas-Katsumi," Naruto said, his mouth hanging open as he admired his new surroundings. 

They had just arrived at their new dorm room and it was a lot more than they expected. They had a living room, bathroom, and bedroom, just for the pair of them. The couch in the living room was leather and there were expensive decorations placed all over the place. It had wooden floors expect for the marble tile in the bathroom and high ceilings. Unfortunately it was lacking one thing.

"Where's the other bed?" Sasuke asked when he had gone in to inspect the bedroom. "This apartment was made for one person, not two."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, forcing himself to close his mouth and stop looking around.

"I mean exactly what I say," Sasuke insisted. "This dorm room was made for just one person. There's one desk, one chest of drawers, one bed…"

"Wait," Naruto commanded. "How are we supposed to both sleep when there's only one bed?" he asked.

"One of us will just have to sleep on the couch I guess," Sasuke shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"Don't be stupid," Naruto berated him, "You can't sleep on that couch! It'll ruin the leather."

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke asked. "It's not our couch, therefore it's not our problem," Sasuke explained, sitting down on said couch.

"But what if they make us pay for the things we break or something" Naruto asked, sitting down on a leather chair.

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke ordered him, "This is a prestigious school. If they make us pay for things it would be like crying out that they were poor."

"Fine whatever," Naruto shrugged, tired of the subject. "I'm not going to be the one sleeping on the couch though," he declared.

"What's your problem with sleeping on a couch?" Sasuke asked. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll go to the office and request another bed. In the meantime I can sleep on the couch."

"I'm surprised the great Uchiha would actually do something so lowly as to sleep on a couch," Naruto said sarcastically, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in, "Oh, when will the surprises cease?"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke demanded, getting up as well, "You're the one who's too good for the couch, not me. I let you have the bed so stop complaining."

"Yeah, well…" Naruto began before a loud growl was heard, throwing the beginnings of a fight out the window. "I guess I'm hungry," Naruto explained, looking at his stomach.

"When are you not?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go look for a kitchen," he continued before Naruto had time to try and start a fight.

"Do you think they'll have instant ramen there?" Naruto asked excitedly, running for the door and throwing it open.

"N-Emiko, this is a prestigious school," Sasuke started to explain, following Naruto out into the hall and softy closing the door behind him, "I doubt they have instant ramen as a choice for lunch."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked, slowing down and losing the bounce in his step. He actually looked quite sullen.

"But I bet we can ask for an off-campus pass and go buy some later," Sasuke finished when he saw Naruto's face. He didn't really want to deal with a sullen Naruto; a hyperactive one was enough to deal with. "But first we have to find where they put Ayako," Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Who?" Naruto asked, not remembering whom he was talking about. _Sakura_ his mind told him not even a second later. "Oh, right," he said, not waiting for Sasuke to give him an answer. "But we can do that after lunch, can't we?" he asked.

"Yes, Emiko," Sasuke sighed, following the once again bouncing Naruto, "You can fill your stomach first."

* * *

I was kind of disappointed at my lack of reviews on my last chapter. I think I only got two, versus the five the first chapter got me. Please please review! It'll make me extra happy,


	4. This One's for Roomates!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter IV -'This One's for Rommates'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Rating For Story: Rated 'T' until farther notified (I might change it to 'M', so beware for that.)

Pairings For This Chapter: A little onsided NarutoSakura and some onesided SakuraSasuke

Chapter: 4 out of 13+

Words Used In The Story: 2443

* * *

"Hey! Ayako!" Naruto shouted across the lunchroom, proud of himself for remembering not to call his teammate Sakura. 

"Hi Emiko," Sakura greeted, motioning for the boy in drag to sit down with her on the bench, "Did you get your lunch yet?"

Naruto shook his head, smiling brightly, "Katsumi said she would take me out for instant ramen later. She has to go to the office anyway, to get an extra bed, so while she's there she's just going to ask for two off-campus passes." Naruto smiled even brighter, taking delight in getting to call Sasuke a 'she' and not getting punched for it.

Before Sakura could respond Sasuke came over to the pair with a tray heaping with food. He sat down after giving a slight nod to both Sakura and Naruto, not saying anything.

"What's with all the food, Katsumi?" Sakura asked, looking at the tray Sasuke had carried with him. She could never remember Sasuke eating a lot, especially not this much.

"It's for Emiko," Sasuke explained, pushing his tray over to Naruto after taking a small bowl of sushi off of it.

"But we were going to go out for instant ramen," Naruto replied, getting the sullen look back on his face.

"We will," Sasuke promised, rolling his eyes at the blonde boy's one-track mind. "But I'm not sure when, so for now you should eat," he explained.

"I haven't met my roommate yet," Sakura announced, purposefully changing the subject. Now wasn't the time to be talking of food and off-campus passes.

"Do you know when she's supposed to get here?" Sasuke asked, thankful to get the topic away from instant ramen.

"No," Sakura admitted. "But term starts tomorrow so she should be here sometime tonight. I'll show you my dorm and we can wait for her if you want," she suggested, hoping against all hopes that Sasuke would agree so they could spend the rest of the day together.

"That might be a good idea," Sasuke admitted, slowly chewing the raw fish in his mouth and swallowing it, "It would make it harder for her to have a one-on-one conversation with you if there are two other people in the room. Unfortunately she could end up dragging us all into whatever she's planning."

"You worry too much Katsumi," Sakura insisted, "The person we're looking for isn't going to be my roommate, it'd be way to coincidental. You're just over thinking things." _You idiot! _her inner voice shouted at her. _If he doesn't think your roommate is the enemy then he won't come over, _the inner Sakura explained.

"I just don't want to take any chances," Sasuke replied, standing up with his now empty bowl. "Wait for me at your dorm with Emiko. I'll join you once I'm done getting an extra bed," Sasuke ordered.

"And the off-campus pass," Naruto reminded him, talking with an abundance of food in his mouth, "Don't forget about the pass."

"I won't," Sasuke promised, stepping over the bench that he had sat on and walking towards the trash cans to throw his trash away.

"Hurry up and finish eating," Sakura told Naruto, taking a drink from the water she had. "I don't want to miss her if my new roommate comes," she explained.

"Then why'd you come to the dining hall in the first place?" Naruto asked, annoyed at Sakura for rushing him while he was eating.

"Well that's just because…" Sakura started to say with dignity until she gave halt to a pause, at a loss for what to say. "That's because…" she tried again.

"It's because you wanted a chance to see Sasuke," Naruto guessed, forgetting about calling his teammate by his fake name because of his sudden resent of him. "I should of known," Naruto said, mostly to himself. "And I bet the only reason you invited us up to your dorm was so you could spend time with Sasuke," Naruto accused, talking fully to Sakura again.

"What's it to you?" Sakura asked, her dignity returning. "It's not any of your business who I like or who I don't like," the now brown haired girl explained. "I don't like you, therefore it's none of your business," she claimed.

"You're right," Naruto agreed. "So don't let me interfere on your little date. I won't come so you can have your alone time with him. And when you proclaim your undying love for him and he shoots you down (because believe me, he will) don't come crying to me. You fail to realize you are to him what I am to you: a worthless nobody that isn't even worth his attention," Naruto said, his eyes watering slightly as he stood up with his tray and quickly walked toward the exit, leaving a shocked Sakura behind.

* * *

Sasuke sighed when he got back to his apartment. Not only did the office refuse to give him an off-campus pass until the weekend they had refused to give him another bed as well. They didn't have any to spare and since Sasuke and Naruto were late enrollments they would have to suffer. 

Sasuke sighed again, locking the door to the hall and taking off his shirt. He was going to have to sleep on the couch their entire stay.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, taking off his bra with some difficulty. He didn't know how girls did it, all the hooking and unhooking. Not too mention that it felt foreign against his skin.

Sasuke turned on the water in the shower full blast to give it time to warm up. A hot shower was just what he needed before he headed over to Sakura's dorm. He needed a chance to calm down before dealing with the two idiots that were his teammates.

Sasuke slipped off his boots, fishnets, and skirt, sighing with happiness that he was finally free of them. They all felt too constricting, not at all like the t-shirt and shorts he normally wore.

Sasuke stepped into the shower, hissing slightly as the scorching water made contact with his skin, but he soon relaxed into it. _What was Sakura's room number again?_ Sasuke asked himself; washing his hair with the shampoo that Yuko had given him. _Four-twenty_ he reminded himself, rinsing off his shampoo lathered hair.

Sasuke turned off the water once he had deemed his body both clean and relaxed and stepped out the shower. He wrapped a fluffy pure white towel around his waist and got out another one to dry his hair.

That's when he noticed he hadn't brought in a change of clothes with him. Cursing, Sasuke went out into the living room and went through one of his many still packed suitcases. He brought out black pajama bottoms, a plain red tank top, a white bra, and some pink panties. Sasuke glared at what was supposed to be his underwear. At least he wasn't planning on removing his pants anytime during the night. Naruto would laugh his head off if he knew Sasuke had willing dressed in pink panties. Without farther delay Sasuke grabbed his clothes and retreated back into the bathroom.

Sasuke clothed his body, struggling with the bra once again. After making sure his fake breast weren't warped in anyway he went to the mirror to fix his hair. He combed it and flipped it out, taking away any sign that he was really a guy. After inspecting himself in the full-length mirror he had to admit he did look very much like a girl, though he would never admit it to anyone. _Well, at least it was helping in the mission_, Sasuke decided before turning away from the mirror and leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Hey Ayako," Sasuke greeted when Sakura was driven to the door by the boy's knocking. 

"Hi Katsumi," Sakura greeted happily. "Please, come in," she asked, stepping aside and opening the door wider.

"Where's Emiko?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

Sakura's dorm was just one room with a bathroom connected. There were two single beds, disconnected by a dresser and there were two desks across from the beds. Other than that, the room was bare, making it hard for Naruto to hide.

"He-she's not here," Sakura admitted. "She said she wanted to give us time alone together," she said reluctantly, looking at her shoes throughout her explanation.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, growing suspicious of Sakura's actions. He didn't want to have to deal with a fan girl, that's exactly what he didn't want to have to handle right now.

"She said that the only reason I wanted you over here was because I wanted to spend time with you," Sakura answered truthfully, "Then I guess he got jealous and he said that he wasn't going to come."

"And was she right?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes a little and hoping against hope that the answer would be 'no'.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in a sorry attempt to avoid the question and looking down at her shoes again

"What I mean is, was she correct in assuming what she assumed? Do you still like me?" Sasuke asked with an icy voice. He was almost positive the answer would be 'yes' at this point, otherwise his teammate wouldn't have tried to avoid he question.

Sakura just nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't help it," she tried to explain as her tears broke from her eyes. "I know you don't like me, I'm not stupid but…I can't help the way I feel," Sakura said.

"That isn't my problem, it's yours," Sasuke said, growing angry. "Either learn to control your emotions or pick another team," he bargained. "I don't love you and I never will, don't you realize that? Give it up." Without another word he turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it once he was out in the hall.

Sakura crumbled onto the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't ever love her, she wasn't a fool, but to hear him say it was a lot harder than just knowing it. She felt as if her heart had cracked in half, she couldn't stand it.

"Hey!" a female voice said as the front door opened. A skinny girl that had blonde hair with dark blue streaks in it came into the dorm.

"Oh, Hun," she whispered to the girl sitting in the center of the room. "Are you okay?" she asked, going over to her and wrapping her arms around Sakura. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked sympathetically.

"This guy…this guy I really like just told me he doesn't…he doesn't like me back," Sakura explained between sobs, leaning into the girl that was her roommate.

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to be with Sakura?" Naruto asked. He was leaning back onto the leather couch with his hair in its normal mess and clad in only shorts reading a magazine. 

"I left," Sasuke answered, picking up one of his suitcases and unpacking it.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, dropping the magazine onto the coffee table across for the couch.

"A lot," Sasuke answered, walking towards the bathroom to put his make up away. "Nothing that I prefer to talk about."

"Sasuke, I swear, if you made her cry I'll kill you," Naruto threatened, getting off the couch and following his roommate.

"Sakura's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "What she does or doesn't do isn't any of your concern."

"Yes it is!" Naruto shouted back, glaring at Sasuke with all his might.

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked, not turning to look at Naruto as he placed his make up and toiletries in a particular order under the sink and behind the mirror.

"Because she's my friend," Naruto explained in a shout, planning on stomping out of the bathroom.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "Do you realize that she's just your friend and nothing else? Because I don't believe you do," he said, standing up from his sitting position by the sink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto denied, turning away and walking out of the room.

"Yes you do," Sasuke insisted, following the blonde haired boy, "You need to realize that friends is all you're going to be."

"I know that," Naruto admitted, turning to face the raven-haired boy. "It's just I forget sometimes," he explained.

Sasuke was cheated out of his next comment by a rapping at the door.

Sasuke signaled Naruto into the bedroom. "Get some clothes on," he mouthed, walking over to the door to see who it was while Naruto ran into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hi Katsumi," Sakura greeted happily. "This is my roommate, Kazuko," she introduced, pointing to the girl beside her, "Kazuko, this is Katsumi and…Where's Emiko?"

"She's in the bedroom," Sasuke explained, letting the two girls in, "She wasn't properly prepared for guests."

"Oh," Sakura answered, silently laughing. "Well, I just thought you'd both like to meet my new roommate," she explained, "so we came over for a visit."

"Hi," Naruto greeted as he came out of the bedroom dressed in drag. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at Sakura's new roommate.

Sakura glared at Naruto for a moment because of his rudeness until she announced, "This is Kazuko, my new roommate. Kazuko, this is my friend Emiko."

"Hello," Kazuko greeted, bowing slightly as a sign of respect, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah? You too," Naruto said, laughing a little in enjoyment of the fact that she seemed to like him. "So are you staying around for awhile?" Naruto asked, "You should. We could all do something together."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, open to any suggestions.

"How about truth or dare?" Kazuko suggested with a small smile in her face. "We can play until they call us to lights out," she recommended.

* * *

Mm...another chapter...this updating is going alot faster than I had originally expected. 

PLEASE REVIEW it makes me super-extra-double happy when I get reviews (even bad ones that ell me how much I suck)


	5. This One's for Play!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter V -'This One's for Play'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Rating For Story: Rated 'T' until farther notified (I might change it to 'M', so beware for that.)

Pairings For This Chapter: A little onsided NarutoSakura and some onesided SakuraSasuke

* * *

"You go first, Kazuko," Sakura demanded, looking toward her new friend, "It was your idea." 

They were all sitting on the floor in a circle, chairs and couches forgotten, in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke's dorm living room.

"Okay," Kazuko agreed happily. "My turn…Emiko, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Naruto said bravely, grinning like a maniac.

"Alright," Kazuko accepted, "I dare you to…to call up a guy you know and have phone sex with him," the girl decided. "He can't be a boyfriend though," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

Iruka sat down on his couch, relaxing for the first time in quite awhile. He had just gone out with Kakashi for a friendly visit and the sake he had been talked into drinking was overcoming his body. His head was buzzing and the worries he normally had were all chased away by the slight buzz his head was giving off. 

Briiiiing Briiiiing Briiiiing

Iruka was woken up from his mild daze by the sounding of his phone. He calmly got up from his couch and picked it up, not really caring who it might be for the first time in quite awhile, perhaps even his whole life.

"Hello?" he greeted happily with an idiotic smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Gorgeous," the voice greeted in return. "Are you busy?"

"Nope," Iruka said indifferently, not really registering how sexy the voice from the phone sounded. "Why?" he asked, just mildly curious.

"Well I would have thought that was obvious," the voice said. "You see, I'm all alone in my bedroom and I was getting lonely. I thought maybe you could cheer me up," the voice explained.

"Of course I'll help you," Iruka accepted. He always tried to be as much help as possibly. "What do you want me to do?"

The voice gave a small, flirtatious, one syllable giggle. "Well I already told you, Handsome," the answer answered, "I'm all alone, completely without clothes in a bed. Tell me what you plan to do."

"Mmm…" Iruka thought. "I'd probably take off my clothes and join you, if you wouldn't mind that," he answered reasonably.

"If it was you?" the voice asked. "I wouldn't mind at all. In fact I think I would help you get undress. Then I'd start to kiss you," the voice answered. "What would you do then?"

"I'd kiss you back of course," Iruka answered, "That's the gentlemanly thing to do. Then I'd…then I'd move down and suck your neck."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," the voice answered, "In fact in appreciation I think I'd go down a bit farther and start to lick your penis."

The voice was met with a silence on Iruka's end of the phone. He had just fallen asleep.

* * *

"I think he fell asleep," Naruto said, blushing greatly as he hung up the phone. 

"I can't believe you were that boring to him," Sasuke laughed, smirking at his teammate. "And here I thought that Iruka would jump at the chance to get you in bed."

"Sh-shut up, Katsumi!" Naruto yelled. "It's my turn now and I chose you," he announced, pointing to Sasuke. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Sasuke decided without a moment's hesitation.

"Good," Naruto accepted, smiling wickedly. "I dare you to call up Kakashi, state your name, and then tell him you love him," Naruto challenged, smiling proudly at his dare.

"F-fine," Sasuke agreed, mentally kicking himself for picking 'dare' instead of 'truth'.

* * *

Kakashi went into his apartment with a happy smile on his face. He had just got back from treating Iruka to sake and the guy had finally loosened up slightly. Needless to say the ninja was quite proud of himself. 

The masked man stretched and threw himself onto his couch that immediately molded into his body. Beaming proudly at his accomplishment for the day he took out his latest _Flirting Paradise _book. Kakashi's smile became two times as bright when he looked down at his book. He had gotten it three days before it was supposed to come out.

Briiiiing Briiiiing Briiiiing

His phone interrupted his reading, telling him someone wanted him for some reason or another. Kakashi sighed and reluctantly put down his book and picked up the yelling phone.

"This better be good, you interrupted the best part of my book," Kakashi stated into the phone, instead of the normal greeting polite people (like Iruka) gave.

"Kakashi?" the voice on the other end asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kakashi answered with irritation. He wanted to get this conversation over with so he could return to his book.

"Uh…this is Katsumi," the voice on the other phone said, pausing, waiting for Kakashi to say something.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, knowing Katsumi was the female name his student was going by while he was in enrolled in the all girls' boarding school.

"Yes," Sasuke admitted after a few moments of silence. He quieted again, waiting for his gray haired teacher to speak.

"What is it?" the masked ninja asked, afraid something bad might have happened. "Did someone get hurt? Did something happen to you three?"

"No," Sasuke answered, "Everything's fine over here." Then he paused again, waiting for the other man to speak again.

When he didn't Sasuke continued. "I-I just called you to say…uh…" Sasuke tried to say, pausing for a moment to organize his thoughts.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, now growing annoyed at the time the Uchiha was taking up. He wanted to read his book, damn it.

"I called to tell you…" Sasuke repeated. "…To tell you that I…I love you," Sasuke finally got out.

Silence fell on both males. Sasuke, because of his embarrassment and Kakashi, because of his surprise.

"Well, uh," Kakashi finally said, his thoughts no longer on his new book but on the problem Sasuke had just thrown at him. "That's quite a bit of knowledge," he admitted, "It's, uh…good to know."

When Sasuke said nothing back the teacher racked his brain for something else to say. "And I uhm…like you too," Kakashi said, "As much as a teacher can like his student, I mean."

"I see," Sasuke finally spoke, "Thank you, Kakashi. I have to go now." And without another word from his teacher Sasuke hung up the phone.

Kakashi didn't get to read his new _Flirting Paradise _book. He was too busy thinking about what Sasuke had said and whether or not he said the right thing in response.

* * *

"There," Sasuke said, hanging up the phone with a slight blush on his face. 

"So what did he say?" Naruto asked excitedly, leaning towards Sasuke so he didn't miss any word of the explanation.

"That wasn't part of the dare," Sasuke said, refusing to answer the blonde boy's question. "You should be more detailed in your dares next time," he said.

"All right Sasuke, it's your turn now," Sakura said quickly in attempts to distract her two teammates from breaking out into a fight. "Whom do you pick?" she asked her crush.

"Kazuko," Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face. "Chose," he commanded, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kazuko decided, undeterred by the other dares that had been decided that evening. "What have you got for me, Katsumi?" she asked with a smile, ready to do anything and everything.

"I dare you to give Emiko a swirly," Sasuke decided quickly, smirking even more, "She can show you where our toilet is."

"No way!" Naruto cried at the injustice of the dare Sasuke had posed for Kazuko, "That's not fair! I already had to call Iruka! How come I get a swirly when it's not even my turn?"

"Sorry, Emiko," Kazuko apologized with a smile on her face. She wasn't sorry at all. "I have to give you a swirly whether you like it or not. I'll use force if necessary," she threatened.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, getting up from his sitting position and walking towards the bathroom, "I'll submit. Come on, the bathroom's this way." Any fight he would have put up would prove he was a ninja and he couldn't bring attention to himself. He didn't have any choice but to let it happen.

A few flushes of the toilet later a smiling Kazuko came back into the living room followed by Naruto with a towel wrapped around his wet head.

"My turn again," Kazuko said with a happy smile on her face. "This time a chose you, Katsumi. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Sasuke decided, learning his lesson from last time with Naruto.

"Alright, let's see," Kazuko said, thinking aloud. "Who was your first kiss?"

"My-my first kiss was with Naruto," Sasuke admitted, looking down at the ground and purposefully ignoring Naruto's gaze.

"Are…are you serious?" Naruto asked, astounded the Uchiha hadn't kissed anyone before him even though he had so many fan girls. "But…why? You've had tons of chances before he came along."

"I've been too busy with things of actual importance," Sasuke replied with dignity, "I don't have time to go around kissing people."

"But that kiss was an accident!" Naruto screamed. "It's so pathetic! Your only kiss was an accident and it was by a guy that hates you!"

"I don't care," Sasuke snapped back "I'm not some slut who measures her worth on how many kisses she's received," he explained, inwardly wincing at the fact that he had to refer to himself as a girl.

"You just don't know how to loosen up," Naruto complained, dropping down from his sitting position so that he was lying on his back.

"Fine then Na-Emiko," Sasuke said, almost forgetting to use Naruto's fake name in the heat of his frustration. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Naruto said proudly, giving everyone a self-assured smile, sure that he had foiled whatever plan Sasuke had thought up.

"How many people have you kissed?" Sasuke asked. "And you have to state everyone's name so we know you aren't lying," he added.

"Well…I kissed Sasuke," Naruto answered, suddenly becoming shy, "And…uh…there was…"

"Well there you go," Sasuke said with a little enthusiasm in his voice. "You've received as little action as I have," he declared.

"Shut up," Naruto ordered, lifting his torso up into a sitting position again, crossing his arms across his chest, and pouting out his lips.

"Stop acting so immature," Sakura demanded of both of them. "This game's getting boring, let's play something else," she suggested.

"If we had some guys we could play spin the bottle," Kazuko thought out loud, placing her forefinger to her chin in thought.

"I don't have any problem playing," Naruto declared, secretly hoping that if they played he could kiss Sakura.

"No thanks. You might like girls but the rest of us don't," Kazuko said, writing off the idea.

"We could make each other over," Sakura suggested next, not in much favor of the idea herself. She was just throwing out random thoughts.

"No way," Sasuke said immediately. "I'll run out of make up, I don't have much left," he made up as an excuse.

"Hmm," Naruto said while he thought. "Let's just watch a movie or something." He proposed

"No television, Brainiac," Sasuke said, crushing the idea. He then pulled up his legs to his stomach and hugged his knees, placing his chin on them in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Did you get a chance to see the new math teacher?" Kazuko asked out of the blue.

"No, I haven't been to the classes' building (1) yet, so I haven't run into any teachers," Sakura explained. "Why?"

"I heard he was unbelievably gorgeous. All the girls I talked to while I was trying to find my dorm were raving about him. Apparently he's drop dead sexy," Kazuko explained with a smile on her face and mischievous eyes. "I thought maybe you might want to heard over there and see if he's there," she suggested.

"It's pretty late," Sasuke said, not liking the idea, "I don't think he'll be over there at this hour."

"Everyone says he's over there all the time," Kazuko insisted, "It's worth a try at least."

"Yeah, come on Katsumi," Sakura said, siding with her new friend. "Emiko's coming, aren't you Emiko?" she asked, turning towards Naruto.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming," Naruto said, standing up with Kazuko and Sakura. He didn't want to disappoint his crush.

"Fine," Sasuke gave in, just wanting something to do. "This is so stupid," he muttered, getting up and following the others out the door and into the hall.

* * *

"And the counselor is pretty sexy too," Kazuko said during their walk across the grounds to get to the actual school portion of the campus. "Of course I can't say if he's hotter than the math teacher until I see the competition, but he does rank up there in the sexiest people in the world list," she continued. 

"So what about the other teachers?" Sakura asked, wondering what other hot teachers she would be getting during her stay here. It felt good to be surrounded by girls for a while. It was something she missed being teamed up with two boys.

"There aren't many more hot ones," Kazuko admitted sadly, "The other teachers are mostly old hags. Though there is the Geography teacher. He's pretty handsome, but he's super strict. People usually try to steer clear of him."

"Anyone else we should steer clear of?" Naruto asked, hoping for information that could keep him out of trouble in this school.

"The English teacher for our year's a real pervert," Kazuko accused, "I heard he looks down girl's shirts and stuff. I would make sure not to be in the room alone with him if I could help it."

"The door has a lock on it," Naruto pointed out once they had reached the building, even going so far as to actually pointing to the lock with his forefinger to insure everyone saw it.

"Yeah, that's typical," Kazuko said, shrugging indifferently, "The back door's always open though. We can get in that way."

* * *

"How sure are you someone's here?" Sasuke asked once they had entered the dark school building through the open back door. 

"Someone's always here," Kazuko insisted in a whisper, "So be quiet, we don't want to get caught."

"Wait," Naruto whispered back, realization showing on his face. "Are you implying we aren't allowed to be here?" he asked.

"Um…yes. You didn't seriously think we were allowed in here whenever we wanted, did you?" she answered back, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of the situation.

"I can't see anything," Sakura complained, consciously widening her eyes in attempts to catch any extra light so she could see something, anything.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem if you were following the rules," a voice in the dark answered her.

Immediately the quartet ran in all different directions, fearing to be caught and put in detention before even the first day of school.

Unfortunately for Sasuke (and fortunately for the rest of the group) he ran right into the unidentified man who had spoken to them through the darkness.

Sasuke's undignified "Oof" was followed by a distinguished "Nice to meet you too," as the unidentified man pressed Sasuke into a hug, allowing no escape for the poor Uchiha.

"Come on," the man said, pulling a struggling Sasuke into a nearby classroom.

"So," the man said, locking the door and turning on a light while his back was facing his captive. "Let's see who this intruder is, shall we?" he asked, turning towards Sasuke. "Ah, and it's a pretty girl, I see," he said with mock astonishment, "Well who would have thought it."

The man was very handsome, even Sasuke had to admit it. He had long blonde hair drawn together in a lose braid. He was skinny, but muscular, much like Sasuke was, except that his face was manlier. It wasn't as smooth as Sasuke's, it was more square. His eyes were bright green, unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen.

"You must be the math teacher," Sasuke guessed, smirking a little at figuring it out without anyone having to tell him.

"I am," the man admitted, "What gave me away?"

"I heard you were a handsome teacher in an ocean of hags," Sasuke answered, "It was pretty obvious."

"Well I'm flattered," the man replied, "My name's Akihiro but I guess you'll be referring to me as Suzuki-Sensei.'

Sasuke wanted very badly to say, 'Yes, and my name's Sasuke Uchiha but you'll be referring to me as Katsumi-Chan,' but he pressed that desire down into him and responded instead by saying, "I'm pleased to meet you, Suzuki-Sensei. You may call me Katsumi-Chan."

"Oh, now you're just being nice so you won't get into trouble," Akihiro indicted with a sarcastic tint to his voice.

"What gave me away?" Sasuke asked, repeating the teacher's question with a sarcastic air to his voice, smirking slightly.

"Ah, I see how it is," Akihiro said, laughing slightly. "I finally find someone who doesn't just squeal and run away and she turns out to be a bully," he complained.

"You've been squealed at already?" Sasuke asked, not able to keep the amusement from his voice. "I feel for you," he empathized.

"Oh yes, I can tell," Akihiro accepted sarcastically, smiling at his new student for the year.

"No really," Sasuke insisted, dropping the amusement from his voice and the smile from his face. "I know what it feels like to be squealed at and idolized. People think it'd be fun, but it's pure hell."

"Are you trying to tell me that girls squeal at you?" Suzuki asked with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Well uh…sometimes when I hang out with my brother he dresses me as a boy, because he doesn't want any rumors going around that he has a girlfriend. Girls would always squeal at how cute I was. I even had my own fan club for awhile," Sasuke explained.

It was somewhat true at least. Itachi had often dressed him as a girl, pretending they were going out, holding hands, going out on pretend dates, luckily it hadn't gone past pecks on the cheek. His brother was warped, he knew that now, but he used to love it when he was little and didn't understand the sin behind such acts. It made Itachi focus on him and appreciate him. It had made him feel worth something to his brother, when normally Itachi didn't give him a second thought.

And his experience as a boy was quite what he described. The girls, the squealing, and the fan clubs were all reality for him back in Konoha.

"And you do that, huh?" the teacher asked him, bringing Sasuke back to the present. "So tell me, how cute of a boy are you?"

"Not that I ever tried to be cute," Sasuke answered, "I'm not very interested in girls." It wasn't until the sentence was out of his mouth that he really thought about it. Fortunately it fit his situation just fine at the present time, though he would truly have to ponder the implication of what he said at a later time, preferably when he was alone and not in a room with a gorgeous guy.

"Yes well, I'm not either," Suzuki admitted, "So you can understand the difficulty I have in my position."

"No way," Sasuke breathed. "I wouldn't have ever guessed you were gay," he admitted.

"Yep, bring me a handsome guy and I'll be more than happy to prove it to you," Akihiro said with laughter in his voice.

"Sounds tempting," Sasuke said before he even thought the words. He had been talking about himself as the handsome guy, but the math teacher (fortunately) took it as a girl trying to get permission to see two boys making out.

Akihiro laughed again, taking it as another sarcastic comment by his present favorite student. "But on to more important things," Suzuki said, dropping his laughter and putting on a serious face. "What were you doing at this building before school hours began?" he asked.

"I was dragged here by some idiots that wanted to see if you were really as hot as people kept saying you were," Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Well I can't really blame you for that," the man laughed. "Get out of here so you can tell your friends how hot I really am. All charges for sneaking into the school are dropped."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, not believing his luck, "What changed your mind?"

"I just can't bring myself to give cross dressers detention," the teacher answered sarcastically, "They remind me too much of myself I guess."

At first Sasuke was shocked still. Luckily he remembered the story he had told the teacher about Itachi. Suzuki was talking about him as a girl dressing up like a guy, not him as a boy dress up like a girl.

"You don't cross dress," Sasuke assumed, getting back on topic and smirking a little.

"Yes I do," Akihiro insisted. "Next time I'll invite you along and we can go on a date, how 'bout it?" he asked.

"Sounds fun," Sasuke accepted. "I can't wait," he added, unlocking the door and stepping out into the dark hall and out the back door into the now moonlit outside.

* * *

1- quite obviously the wing of the school where the actual learning goes on

* * *


	6. This One's for Dorm Life!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter VI - 'This One's for Dorm Life'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Rating For Story: Rated 'T' until farther notified (I might change it to 'M', so beware for that.)

Pairings For This Chapter: None

* * *

Sasuke walked into his dorm to find everybody waiting up for him, including Kazuko. 

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face, "Did that guy catch you?"

"No," Sasuke lied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just decided to go for a walk and I got a little lost," he made up, knowing Naruto would probably make fun of him for getting lost later on in the night. No matter, that story was better than the truth at any rate.

"Come on Ayako," Kazuko urged, getting up from the couch and stretching, "Lights out's soon and if they find us in someone else's dorm we'll get a detention."

"Alright," Sakura agreed, following her dorm mate to the door. "I'm glad you didn't get caught, Katsumi," Sakura added, turning to face Sasuke one last time before slipping out the door after Kazuko.

"The great Sasuke got lost?" Naruto asked, laughing.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke ordered. Suddenly he was extremely tired. "You get the bed so the least you can do is leave me in peace while I attempt to sleep," he bargained when Naruto hadn't moved to go into the bedroom.

"Did you really get lost?" Naruto asked, not believing his teammate because of the simple reason that Sasuke hadn't punched him for laughing at the mistake.

"Yes, Naruto, I got lost, alright? Can't you make fun of me later? I'm tired," Sasuke complained. He was not in any mood to deal with Naruto and his idiocy.

"Yeah, fine," Naruto answered, more capable of believing him now that the Uchiha had yelled at him a little. He turned into the bedroom, leaving Sasuke alone to deal with the problem of finding blankets and pillows for himself.

* * *

Sasuke turned onto his side, lifting up his knees to hug himself. Even with the five blankets around him he was cold. The leather wouldn't warm up for him and the blankets didn't seem to help in the least. The couch was just too cold when night fell. 

Sasuke got up and looked around for more blankets, but to no avail. Five blankets were as many blankets the dorm was holding save for in the bedroom.

The black haired boy frowned slightly, going over his choices. The couch was too cold, there was no way he could fall asleep, especially not without his sleeping pills to drive away his nightmares. Sakura lived pretty far away and with people patrolling the halls it didn't seem like a good idea to leave the room. Plus, Sasuke had seen for himself that Sakura's dorm had very little room for a third roommate. Sasuke decided to move into a chair. If he was lucky it might turn out to be a tad warmer than the couch.

After twenty minutes of lying on the cold leather of the chair and not getting any warmer Sasuke decided that the chair might possibly be even colder than the couch was.

He thought of his other options. He could sleep in the bathtub, though he highly doubted he could fall asleep on the cold and hard porcelain if he couldn't even fall asleep on the cold but soft leather couch. His mind came up with one last, single option: the king sized that Naruto was sleeping in. It was a big bed and it was bound to be warmer than the couch.

Sasuke sighed, not thinking of any other way to be able to get any sleep that night. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom and quietly walked in, closing the door silently behind him.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, deeply regretting what he was about to say. "Naruto," he repeated, this time getting the reaction of the blonde haired boy's eyes fluttering open.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning over so his back was facing the Uchiha, "What are you doing in my house?"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was half asleep and didn't even realize he wasn't in his home any more.

"Naruto," Sasuke said a third time, this time shaking the boy as well.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, "Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"Naruto," he said a little louder, shaking the boy a little harder.

Naruto just mumbled incohertently.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, punching the boy in the head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head and sitting up slightly. "Why'd you wake me up, huh?"

"The couch is really cold," Sasuke answered, not looking Naruto in the face. "I can't sleep when I lie on it," he complained.

"I'm not switching you places," Naruto swore immediately, "No matter what you say I refuse to do it."

"I'm not asking you to switch places with me," Sasuke argued. "It's a big bed and…" he explained farther when his first comment was met with silence.

"Eww, Sasuke, don't be gross," Naruto said, finally obtaining the meaning of what the raven haired boy meant, "I am not sleeping with you."

"You don't have much choice in the matter," Sasuke remarked with irritation coating his voice. "We both need sleep. I can't sleep on the couch. You won't sleep on the couch. It all leads to both of us sleeping in the bed," Sasuke explained.

"Why can't you just sleep on the couch?" Naruto begged him. He really didn't want to share a bed with his sometimes friend/sometimes enemy.

"I told you it's too cold," Sasuke explained. "Now move over so I can have room," he ordered, sliding into bed beside the blonde.

"Sasuke, this feels really weird," Naruto complained after a few moments of silence.

"Deal with it," Sasuke said, annoyed Naruto had woken him up when he had become half-asleep.

"This isn't fair," Naruto complained, "You agreed to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah, well due to certain circumstances the situation changed," Sasuke explained. "So your options are as follows: one: you quiet down and accept the fact that we're sleeping in the same bed or two: you leave the room and find yourself somewhere else to sleep," Sasuke said, giving Naruto the only choices he had.

"Why can't you move out?" Naruto said in a way that made Sasuke sure the other male was pouting.

"You're the one that has a problem with it, not me," Sasuke explained. "Now, chose from the two options. If I lose any more sleep tonight you'll wish you had jumped out the window instead of being in this dorm in the morning," Sasuke warned, falling back asleep.

No matter how loud Naruto yelled at him to wake up Sasuke wouldn't comply. The boy was dead to the world.

* * *

Updates are going faster than I thought they would, so 'yea' for that.

Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! I appreciate it. Please continue telling me your opinions.


	7. This One's for Business!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter VII - 'This One's for Business!'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai (and maybe some yaoi, I haven't decided yet) and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Rating For Story: Rated 'T' until farther notified (I might change it to 'M', so beware for that.)

Pairings For This Chapter: A little bit Sasuke?? and if you're really creative SasukeNaruto

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was alone; back to having the bed all by himself. He stretched, rolling around a little and enjoying the room. He couldn't stand having to sleep next to Sasuke. It was just too weird. 

"Naruto," Sasuke said from somewhere beyond the bedroom door. "If you don't get up within the next minute your likely to be late to class and around here when you're late to class you get locked out for the whole duration," Sasuke warned the blonde who was pretending to still be asleep.

"You're not fooling anyone, Imbecile," Sasuke said, walking into the bedroom, "I know for a fact you aren't asleep. I'm so sure of it in fact that I'll give you a giant bowl of ramen if I'm wrong."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto complained, flinging himself into a sitting position on the giant bed. "If I was sleeping I wouldn't have known about the bet but if I was awake I couldn't ever bring it up," he explained.

"Why do you feel you have to explain that to me?" Sasuke asked him, starting to walk out of the room now that Naruto was up. "Obviously I already knew that," he replied to Naruto's beginning-to-open mouth.

"Well who wants to go to classes anyway?" Naruto asked, completely changing the subject. "I'm here on a mission, not so I can get boring old schoolwork."

"Were you born stupid or did you slowly make yourself that way by hitting your head one too many times?" Sasuke asked uncharacteristically as he walked out of the room.

"What the hell's your problem?" Naruto asked, jumping out of his bed to follow the very pissed off Uchiha.

"That's not any concern of yours," Sasuke growled at the blonde boy. He was really not in the mood for any part of Naruto, especially his voice.

Sasuke did have a very good reason for being so short tempered on his first morning of classes. It just so happened he had woken up before five in the morning to a very bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep.

Now, nightmares were always around the Uchiha at night, he had gotten used to it. If the dream he had was a normal nightmare he could've cooped with it a lot better. As it was the dream was beyond excellent from Dream-Sasuke's point of few, and that was precisely where the problem occurred.

What Sasuke had seen that night was a sex dream, perfectly normal for boys at his age. What wasn't normal was who he was having sex with. The person was overage and he was even…well…a 'he'.

The black haired boy shuttered as he thought what he had done to his math teacher during that dream. Even the thought of thinking about it made Sasuke want to hack up the breakfast he hadn't been able to eat.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked while trying to put on his shirt. "Classes don't start for another thirty minutes," Naruto reminded the other boy.

"I'm going for a walk," was Sasuke's only reply before walking out of the dorm and slightly slamming the door on his departure.

* * *

Sasuke walked with his hands inside the pockets of the baggy black pants he wore. To counteract the noted guy-ness of his bottom half he wore a tight red tank top. He settled himself into the noise of his boots' click-clop on the walkway beneath him and soon he was trapped inside his head with his thoughts. 

If dreaming about having sex with a teacher wasn't bad enough then craving a teacher of the same sex definitely was. The more Sasuke thought about it the more disgusted he became with himself.

Did Sasuke really find the teacher attractive? He hadn't put much thought into it until that horrid dream. And if he did find him attractive would that make him gay? Sasuke highly doubted he was gay. At least, men had never before turned him on. Unfortunately he hadn't ever been attracted to any girls either, which made him start to wonder.

The boy was so concerned and involved in his own thoughts he walked straight into a man walking the opposite way.

"Katsumi," Suzuki said as a greeting when he noticed who had bumped into him. "Where are you going so early this morning?" he asked for conversational purposes.

"Oh…uh…" Sasuke hesitated, still surprised to run into the very teacher he had been thinking about. "I wasn't really going anywhere in particular," he answered, pushing the sex dream out of his mind and regaining his composure.

"Well you're welcome to come with me then," Akihiro invited with a smile on his face. "I was just going to go over to the café for some coffee," he explained.

"I…I really shouldn't…can't…I mean I appreciate the offer but…I've got class and…" Sasuke tried to explain, but instead just succeeded in giving off bad excuses. He didn't want to be alone with the same person he had just had a sex dream about. The very thought flustered him.

"Come on," Suzuki urged, "Don't let me enjoy a cup of coffee without any company."

"Well," Sasuke considered, giving into his teacher's invitation, "I could go for some caffeine."

"That's the spirit!" Suzuki congratulated, linking elbows with him. "Let's go then," he suggested.

"W-w-wait," Sasuke stuttered while the link in their elbows forced him along. "C-can't you get in trouble for this?" he managed to ask with some effort.

"For what?" the teacher replied, not slowing his pace nor releasing Sasuke's elbow, "Are you talking about the linking elbows or the going out for coffee?"

"Both, actually," Sasuke answered truthfully but not explaining beyond that. "Do you not care about getting fired or what?"

"Live everyday to its fullest, that's my philosophy, and probably the only good advice I will every give," Suzuki answered, "I want to go on a coffee trip with you and I refuse to let the school bully me. I'm not going to let a such a wonderful feeling leave me just because of the trifling fear of being caught."

"But," Sasuke tried to decline, not wanting to go on a date with the very person he had a sex dream about not even three hours ago.

"Come on," Suzuki urged, still pulling the boy in drag around. "There it is," he announced, pointing to it with his free hand.

Sasuke followed, no longer being pulled along. If he was going to have to go on this date anyway then he was going to go about it in a dignified way.

When they got in the coffee shop Akihiro ordered the drinks and food while Sasuke went to find a seat.

"You need to eat more," Suzuki stated as he sat down in the booth Sasuke was in and forcing a muffin into the other boy's face.

"I eat fine," Sasuke replied as a declination for the muffin. He then settled into his own thoughts, berating himself for sitting in a booth. He had felt sure Akihiro would feel too uncomfortable sitting next to him and opt for the booth across the table. Unfortunately he misjudged his teacher's bluntness.

"You're as skinny as shit," Akihiro insisted, dropping any professionalism he had left. "You don't eat because you think you're fat or any fuck like that, do you?" he asked.

"No," Sasuke answered, grabbing the muffin and stuffing it into his throat to prove it to his teacher. He was confused as to why the seemingly polite man had suddenly started to cuss, but it was more than a little scary for Sasuke. If the man snapped and attacked him, the ninja wouldn't be able to do anything besides stand still and take it. To defend himself would be catastrophic to the mission.

"Good," Akihiro replied with a smile, "I didn't want to have to worry about you all the time."

Sasuke remained silent, afraid that what he might say would push the man to become violent. He didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

"You can talk, I promise not to bite...hard," 1 Akihiro said as silence suffocated the table.

"Ah, I'm just a little nervous, I guess," Sasuke said, not quite lying.

"Can't go on a date dressed as a girl?" Suzuki asked in jest, smiling a bright smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, forcing a fake smile onto his face, "I guess that's true."

"Well next time, dress as a boy. Anything to get you to actually talk," Suzuki said with a smile. "For now we should get out of here. Class is going to start relatively soon and I need to be there before the first student shows up," he explained.

"Alright," Sasuke agreed, becoming a bit more relaxed at the approaching end of his nightmare. "Thanks for everything," he thanked, standing up and making his way to the door.

* * *

"We still haven't found her and I'm getting tired of all this schoolwork," Naruto complained, banging his head on the coffee table where he was doing homework. The girl he was talking about was, of course, the person they had been sent here to seek out. 

The noise brought Sasuke back into reality so quickly that the boy actually got a head rush.

"I know," Sakura answered, bringing up her gaze from Naruto's schoolwork (she had been trying to help him, but to know avail) up to Sasuke. "What can we do to find her?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answered. "This mission is impossible," he complained, "We have no clues about the person we're looking for. We don't know for sure what she's doing here, her name, her face, her age…we have no leads whatsoever."

"So why'd Kakashi send us on such a pointless mission?" Naruto asked, "Does he really expect us to find something without any leads?"

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "How did the people that alerted us to her find out anything without knowing what the person looked like?" she asked.

"Sounds like some sort of set up to me," Sasuke suggest absentmindedly.

"How?" Sakura asked anxiously, "What do you mean?"

"The options are simple enough," Sasuke explained, "One: Kakashi sent us on this mission to get rid of our asses for awhile. I highly doubt that's the case since his superiors would get rather angry with him. Two: someone above Kakashi told him the send us on this mission. That option is highly doubtful, as well, because we aren't very important to the entire village. Three: there really is a villain here and she let the information slip out to snooping ninjas so that they sent in some people as undercover workers. Then the criminal, whoever she is, would capture us and torture us and kill us as an example of what's to come for the village."

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked even more anxiously than before.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have said it," Sasuke explained with irritation. Why was Sakura being so half-witted?

"Who cares why we're here," Naruto interrupted, "All that we need to know is that we're stuck here."

"Stuck here?" Sakura asked, not sure what Naruto was talking about. "We can get back if we really have to."

"Not if any of want to be ninjas," Naruto explained. "And if anyone goes back then I'm kicking their ass!" he announced.

"Alright," Sakura accepted, "I promise not to leave until this mission is done."

"Good to hear you say that," Kakashi said, popping into the room noiselessly. "I always like students that do what I tell them to," he confessed.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "If someone finds you here then our covers are blown," he complained.

"If someone were to walk into this dorm right now and I wasn't here your cover would be blown anyway. It's pretty easy to tell you aren't a girl with no shirt on," Kakashi replied.

"So why did you come?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could scream at his teacher for staring at his half-naked body.

"We've obtained more information on the enemy," the teacher replied. "The enemy is actually a male," he explained.

"So that means…" Sakura started to say.

"That means that the enemy is a guy dressed as a girl just like we are!" Naruto finished for his female teammate.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, "Unfortunately there are other villages looking for him now as well."

"Which means more guys in skirts," Sasuke reiterated.

"It also means that if we know who's a guy that still doesn't make him the enemy," Sakura realized.

"More importantly," Sasuke replied, "Now people will be looking for guys dressed as girls and they might find us. If they mistake us for the enemy it could become dangerous."

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed after turning to face Sasuke, "Both you and Naruto have to take all precautions as to not make yourselves targets."

"If that's true then you should probably get out of here, Sensei," Sakura advised, "I think someone's coming."

Kakshi quickly nodded his head before disappearing into smoke.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"You both decent?" Sakura asked, looking over the two boys to make sure they still looked like girls.

Naruto flashed her a thumbs up after he had successfully pulled on a shirt, smiling at the ninja girl brightly. Sasuke just nodded his head and advanced on the door to open it.

"Hey Katsumi!" Kazuko greeted brightly when Sasuke had opened the door. "Is Sakura here?" she asked, wedging past Sasuke and invited herself in.

"Hey Kazu!" Sakura greeted happily, "What's up?"

"You'll never guess what happened!" Kazuko replied excitedly. "Go on and try," she urged, sitting on one of the leather chairs, "Go on."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but forced himself to remain in the room in case it was somehow something of importance.

"What? What?" Naruto asked the uninvited guest excitedly. Naruto was never, and will never be, a patient person.

"The school is having a merger dance with the all-boys school!" Kazuko burst out. "How unbelievably exciting his that?"

"B-b-but…" Naurto uttered incohertly.

"What's wrong Emiko?" Kazuko asked in a concerned voice.

"She's just concerned she won't be able to get a date," Sasuke covered up quickly. He hoped the excuse was a believable one, he wasn't exactly sure if girls worried about that or not. He hadn't really paid any attention.

"Oh! I was too, at first," Kazuko explained in a smile.

So it was a plausible excuse. Sasuke gave in to a silent sigh and thanked his fast-thinking brain for the quick excuse.

"But the school's going to draw names and pair us all off with the guys, so it'll be okay," Kazuko assured Naruto, "all you have to do is make sure you get an attractive one."

"It's getting late," Sakura announced when she noticed Naruto squirming uncomfortably and Sasuke looking deep in thought. "We should go to our dorm before we get in trouble," she suggested to her roommate.

"I guess that's a good idea," the girl accepted, following Sakura out of the dorm and into the hall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as soon as the door closed. He flung himself on the unsuspecting boy and pushed him on the floor. In milliseconds Sasuke's shirt was wet with tears.

"Be quiet, Idiot," Sasuke whispered to the crying boy on top of him, "These walls aren't sound proof, you know. People can hear you."

"B-b-b-but Sasuke!" Naruto cried in a quieter voice, "I don't wanna go to a dance with another guy!"

"Well too bad," Sasuke replied apathetically, "Other ninjas are on guard for us now. If you don't do this then we'll definitely get caught."

"No. I'm not doing this," Naruto refused, "This is way past the line I'm willing to go for this mission."

Sasuke slammed into the boy on top of him, changing position so that now Naruto's back was on the floor and the Uchiha was on all fours on top of him.

"You will do this," Sasuke whispered angrily through clenched teeth, "I will not fail at this mission; I will achieve my goal. If you prevent me from doing that then I won't hesitate in ripping you limb from limb, got it?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly in understanding, fearing the anger of his teammate. Sure, Sasuke could get anger, but never this angry. "I'll do it," he agreed quietly.

* * *

1"'…I promise not to bite...hard." – This is such a clichéd statement. It drives me completely mad when people use it. I will reveal its use later on in the story though. 

Please tell me how much you like/dislike Akihiro. I need to know so I can continue on with the story.


	8. This One's for the Guys!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter VIII - 'This One's for the Guys!'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing. If those things offend you I suggest you not read it because if I get any mail complaining that I have guys kissing each other then I'm going to kick the sender's ass.

Pairings For This Chapter: A little bit OCSasuke, NarutoOC, and SakuraOC, but nothing too serious.

* * *

Saturdays meant no classes, it meant free time to enjoy yourself, and it meant catching up with friends, but this particular Saturday meant something different. 

"Naruto stop moving around so much. Do you want to look like a whore or something?" Sasuke asked; stooping over to fix another mistake he had made when Naruto moved. "Why do I need to do this anyway?" he asked the blonde haired boy.

"I never learned to apply make up, remember?" Naruto reminded the boy who was currently wearing nothing but a bra and short shorts. "Do you mind changing? You look kind of creepy like that," Naruto said.

"Too bad," Sasuke murmured, concentrating on the eye shadow he was applying. "Damn it, Naruto. Stop moving," he commanded when the person under him twitched again.

"I can't help it," Naruto pouted, "It tickles."

This Saturday was the day they went to meet their dates for the dance. Sasuke almost regurgitated just thinking about it. From noon to ten at night he be forced to spend time with his date. The schools said they needed the time to get to know each other better.

Naruto stayed as motionless as he could on the stool and stared right at Sasuke's stuffed bra. This whole day was going to suck donkey ass. The young ninja had tried to wear clothes that would make him look more ugly but Sasuke had quickly threatened him out of it. No, they had to look their best; if they didn't it might give them away.

"You're done," Sasuke announced, walking out of the bathroom. "Stay there, I'm picking out what you're wearing to ensure you look your best," the boy commanded.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a vertical line with the rest of the girls from his boarding school and glared at the parallel line of guys facing him. He really shouldn't have worn what he did; all the guys kept checking him out and it was making him sick. Unfortunately, Sasuke seemed to be more girlish looking than he previously thought. 

The Uchiha boy wore all black make up with thigh high boots and black fishnets. He wore a black mini skirt and a black leather shirt with spaghetti straps and more black fishnets on his arms. He had hoped to scare some guys away with his outfit, but it only seemed to get him more attention.

* * *

Naruto looked down the vertical line he had been put in and searched for Sasuke and Sakura. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen. The boy was getting a creepy feeling from the amount of sexual radiation being thrown in his direction. Why did Sasuke have to dress him up so…girly? 

The blonde boy wore a light blue dress that came down to his thigh, which was way, way too short in Naruto's opinion. It had a V-neck collar that came up rather short, much to the young boy's relief. Unfortunately Sasuke had stuck him in stiletto heels again and the ninja didn't know how much longer he could stand it.

* * *

Sakura stood patiently in the vertical line the teachers had stuck her in. The only guy she cared about was Sasuke so she wasn't too anxious to be meeting a new guy. 

She wore baggy jeans and a semi tight t-shirt with sneakers. Her hair was messy and under a hat she had found in Kazuko's bag. Let the other spies think she was the guy.

* * *

"Katsumi and Izanagi," called out one of the teachers. 

Sasuke stepped forward anxiously, looking around for his date. Suddenly he was swept into a surprise hug from behind.

"You are simply beautiful," the voice said. It was obviously Izanagi. "Come," the voice continued, "Let's go get some lunch, eh?"

Without uttering a word Sasuke was dragged out of the gymnasium and through the streets with supersonic speed. Izanagi didn't stop his tugging until they were in some fancy-looking Italian restaurant.

"So, tell me a little about yourself," Izanagi demanded before pulling Sasuke onto his lap.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself; he couldn't fight back. Would other girls stand to being forced into the opposite gender's lap? "Uh, Izagan-" Sasuke got out before he was interrupted.

"Please, my lovely angel, call me Iza," Iza asked, burying his head into Sasuke's hair.

"Uh, Iza," Sasuke tried again, "You're-uh…you're moving a little too fast for me." It was okay for him to do that, right? After all, Sakura would've done the same thing if she were put in a related scenario. Though, after thinking a bit more on it, Sasuke didn't know if Sakura was the best girl to imitate; she was a little too out spoken at times and a little bit too much of a know-it-all for most guys' tastes.

"Oh," Iza said, blushing a little, "Of course, I'm sorry." Immediately he picked Sasuke up and put him into a chair. "Please forgive me. I get a little too excited a little too easily," he explained with a chuckle in his voice as if there was supposed to be some sort joke in what he had said.

Sasuke didn't laugh along. "It's-uhm-okay," he accepted only because of the simple reason that he was stuck with the guy for quite a few more hours. "Just-uh…make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Let's start over," Iza suggested. "Hello, I'm Izanagi but please call me Iza."

"I'm Sa-Katsumi," Sasuke said; busy mentally hitting himself for his mistake.

Iza was, by all means, attractive. He had flyaway hair and was very muscular. His face was smooth and he had a well-pronounced jaw line.

Iza smiled brightly to help his date feel more at ease. "So, what do you want to do when you get out of school?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I thought I could…well…" Sasuke stammered when he was unable to think of any career ideas besides being a ninja.

"Don't know yet?" Iza supplied.

"I guess not," Sasuke agreed, trying his hardest to let out a giggle that wouldn't sound forced.

"Oh, this restaurant doesn't have waiters so…" Iza pointed out after a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke just nodded his head and got up from his chair in order to follow his date.

* * *

"Ha! I win!" Naruto declared to his date. "Who taught you how to burp anyway? That was awful." 

"I was taught to be polite," Naruto's date responded quietly. "I was taught that I shouldn't burp, so I never practiced at it."

"Oh right," Naruto said in a voice coated with sarcasm. "You just can't burp worth anything," he accused with a smile.

"Prove it," the boy sitting across from Naruto demanded. "I just let you win," he admitted, grinning a little to his date as he came to relax more.

"You did not!" Naruto denied. "Did you?" he asked after a few minutes' hiatus; belief dropped from his voice. "I demand a rematch," he insisted, his voice leaving no room for declining.

"Let's at least order food first," Takeo suggested as a waiter came over.

"You're no fun, Take," Naruto replied with a sigh. "I'll have…ramen!" he told the waiter happily once he noticed it on the menu.

"I'll have the same," Takeo told the waiter, handing him both their menus. "I'd like to see why my date is so ecstatic over it," he explained to no one in particular.

"It's really good," Naruto assured him. "You've never had it before?" he asked with sympathy in his voice.

"My parents don't find it elegant enough," Takeo explained to his date, "but I figure if you're eating it, it can't be too bad."

"I like the way you think, Take!" Naruto congratulated, smiling a bright smile at his date. Fortunately Naruto had forgotten he was on a date, seeing this outing as nothing but meeting a new friend.

"Alright, so on to the belching contest, I suppose," Takeo said, reminding Naruto of the challenge.

"Hell yes," Naruto yelled; still excited over his previous win. "You are so going down, Takeo!" he declared to his date with a pride filled voice.

* * *

"So what do you want to do after school?" the person sitting next to Sakura on the park bench asked her. 

"I haven't given it much thought, to be honest," Sakura lied as she racked her brain to think of something she might have wanted to do if she wasn't a ninja.

"Do you have any ideas at all?" Manabu asked her, trying to strike up any type of conversation.

"I always wanted to be a ninja," Sakura confessed, deciding to not stray too far from the truth. "My parents didn't like that idea very much though. They said it was too dangerous, et cetera, et cetera; you know, that whole drill. They sent me here in hopes of getting my mind off of it. Unfortunately for them it hasn't worked very well," she explained.

"Is that what you're planning to do when you graduate then?" Manabu asked again.

"Maybe," Sakura answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "but maybe not."

After a considerable silence Sakura decided to continue her fictional story.

"I have to make sure I have enough funds to live on my own, since my parents will probably kick me out," she explained, "I have no idea where I'll come across any cash if I'm stuck here studying though."

Manabu was about to say something else, but his date beat him to it; worried that the boy would ask another question about her personal life that she couldn't reveal.

"It's getting cold out here," Sakura announced, interrupting anything her date might have wanted to say. "Are you sure the bus is coming?" she asked.

"I'll go get you some coffee," the boy suggested. "Just wait here and make sure no one steals our bench," he ordered, turning and heading into the nearest restaurant in search for coffee.

Sakura sighed, letting herself relax a bit on the bench that held her. She idly wondered if she had given something away. Sasuke would definitely think so while at the same time Naruto would say it was fine. Unfortunately that put her story somewhere in the middle of a 'bad idea' and a 'good idea'.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, slightly yelling at herself for being such a follower. It was time she thought for herself, not go around judging things by what her teammates thought.

After a little more thought the young girl decided that her story had been a good idea. Everyone was looking for a guy in girl's clothing and that was something she was not. Furthermore, just wanting to be a ninja didn't make her one. What undercover ninja would admit to always wanting to be a ninja? It was reverse psychology.

Sakura smiled, mentally congratulating herself on what she had chosen and her reasons behind it. At this point she was hoping that her partners would argue with her about what she had done, just so she could prove them wrong.

"Here's your coffee," Manabu said when he had come back to his previous seat and when he had handed Sakura the coffee in his hand.

"Do you know what time the bus gets here?" Sakura asked him. She was, in reality, getting a tad bit too cold for comfort.

"It'll just be a couple of minutes now…less than ten," her date assured her. "Unless you want to do something else besides go to the show," he added as an after thought, "I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Oh no, a musical sounds excellent," Sakura truthfully admitted. "I guess I'm just a little impatient to get there, is all," she explained.

"Oh, all right," Manabu accepted, seeming to get more relaxed. "Well, I hadn't met you yet when I bought these tickets so I wanted to make sure you were okay with everything," he explained, happiness rising in his voice as he realized he had made a good decision.

"I like musicals," Sakura stated simply, taking a drink of her coffee and breathing in the fumes. An awkward silence followed after her.

"Oh, there's the bus," Manabu pointed out, looking relieved to have broken through the silence. "Come on, I can't wait until you see this. It's pure excellence," he assured Sakura as he followed her onto the bus.

* * *

"So what now?" Iza asked Sasuke as he laced their fingers together. "Anything come to your mind on how to improve this fun filled date?" 

Sasuke remained silent and looked straight ahead. He was trying in vain to think of a reason to unlace their fingers; human contact was never something he was very familiar with and it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"How about we take in a movie?" Iza suggested with a smile. "We can take in a double feature; second movie's free today," he tempted his date with a wink. "What do you say? Huh?"

"That's fine," Sasuke accepted with a groan quiet enough so that Iza didn't hear him. He was really hoping to be able to get home soon. Unfortunately it appeared he was stuck with the man holding his hand for at least another four hours.

"All right; excellent," Iza said excitedly. He would get to spend at least another four hours with his date. He couldn't be happier, even if for some reason he was given one million dollars at this very point in time.

* * *

Sasuke came back to his dorm more than very tired; he was beyond exhaustion at this point. 

The second son of his parents sighed, flinging himself into the bed he was sharing with Naruto. He didn't bother taking off any of the clothes hanging off his body; he was too tired.

Who knew keeping a horny teenager from finding out you were actually a cross dresser could be so hard? This whole thing wasn't part of the mission he had agreed upon. Unfortunately after yelling at Naruto for wanting to run off Sasuke couldn't very well do it himself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked excitedly, coming over to the bedroom. "You wouldn't believe how awesome this guy is!" he told his friend while stripping off his clothes. The young boy was so excited he didn't even notice that Sasuke was asleep.

"So what'd you do with What's-His-Face?" Naruto asked excitedly as he crawled into bed next to Sasuke; now in only his boxers.

The raven-haired boy just grumbled, turning over in his sleep.

"You aren't any fun," Naruto complained, snuggling under the blankets and joining the other boy in Dream Land.


	9. This One's for the Dance!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter IX- 'This One's for the Dance!'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

Pairings For This Chapter: A little bit OCSasuke, NarutoSasuke, and SakuraSasuke (all onesided)

* * *

"Morning Sakura," Naruto greeted happily as he sat down in the cafeteria next to his female partner. "How was your date last night?" he asked. 

"Oh, it was okay," Sakura answered while giving the blonde boy next to her some room on the bench. "He was a nice enough guy at any rate, he just wasn't Sasuke, you know?" she told Naruto.

"I really don't" Naruto replied. "What's so special about that guy anyway? Why do you like him so much?" he asked.

"I don't know. Sasuke's just so…Sasuke, I guess," Sakura confessed. "Oh Naruto, you aren't jealous are you?" she asked the boy sitting next to her.

"I'm not jealous," Naruto denied, " I just don't see what you see in the guy. Sasuke's so…Sasuke."

Sakura laughed "So I guess that means the same reason I like him so much is the same reason you dislike him so much," she pointed out.

"I guess so," Naruto admitted, wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

"Speaking of Sasuke…where is he?" Sakura asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"Where's who?" Kazuko asked, sitting down across from her roommate.

"No one," Sakura and Naruto answered at the same time.

Sakura mentally berated herself for not using Sasuke's fake name. It wasn't a smart idea and she should have known that.

Naruto was fine, not even realizing his mistake. Although, even if by some miracle he did notice it, he wouldn't care, because he would never get as far as to think about the consequences of it.

"…Right," Kazuko mock accepted. She did-thank God-drop the subject though, pushing the question to the back of her head.

"Ah…anyway," Sakura said, trying to think of a statement that would start up a conversation. She wanted to replace the awkward silence that was beginning to form around them with sound.

"How was your date?" Naruto asked, unconsciously giving them all something to talk about.

"Oh, it was pretty good. I mean, the guy was no looker, but he was really polite. Well, I mean, like, he was super nice to me, but I don't think that I would ever want to date him, you know, exclusively. He just wasn't, you know…attractive enough," Kazuko explained. "Does that sound super shallow?" she asked the others sitting close to her. "I don't mean to come off sounding like a shallow bitch but…I mean…"

"I understand," Naruto replied, looking over at Sakura. "I understand that most girls will go for good-looking jerks instead of nice guys that don't look as attractive. I understand all about that." When he finished his mini-rant he left the cafeteria and his food behind in a huff, heading back to the dorm he shared with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower, a towel hanging low off his hips, as he looked through his clothes in a quest to find out what he should wear. 

"Damn," Sasuke said to himself when he found yet another piece of wrinkled clothing. "This is the last time I let Naruto go through my clothes," he promised out loud.

Yes, it was true. Naruto had gone through his clothes, Sasuke's clothes, and even Sakura's clothes before he found something he declared worthy to wear on his date the day before.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering what the hell he was thinking when he agreed to let his messy teammate sort through his clothes. What might have been worse was the fact the Naruto had picked out something awful so Sasuke had had to step in and pick out some other clothes for him to wear.

Suddenly the door opened and slammed, letting in a miffed Naruto. Before Sasuke could even yell at him for wrinkling all of his clothing Naruto was shouting his complaints.

"Why is it always you?" Naruto screamed at him. "Why is it that everyone always focuses on you? Why is it that everyone cares about you so much? Why is it that everyone always give you attention?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke told him, "Could you at least try to be clear about the things you're yelling to me about?"

"You're always the one that gets everything you want," Naruto complained, his eyes dripping with tears. "What's so special about you anyway?"

"Naruto, you're being stupid. How am I special? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked him, completely confused.

"I'm talking about you," Naruto explained after a few sniffles. He stepped closer to Sasuke and leaned on him, crying on his shoulder.

"Uh…" Sasuke was at a loss for words. He wasn't used to comforting other people. He wasn't sure what to do, especially since Naruto had seemed mad at something he himself had done. "Uh…there, there," Sasuke told him awkwardly, patting his teammate on the back, "You're…ah…okay…"

"What makes girls fall for you?" Naruto asked, "How come they find you attractive and not me? What makes you so good-looking?"

"Ah…I-well…I mean…I'm not…" Sasuke stuttered, not quite sure what to answer. "I'm not really…I mean…I don't consider myself to be."

"But you are!" Naruto whined, pushing himself against the other boy.

Sasuke was pushed off balance by Naruto's unexpected weight and he fell onto the bed with the blonde on top of him.

"Naruto…I'm really not…I'm not," Sasuke promised, his face tinting almost unnoticeable pink.

"You are!" Naruto insisted, burrowing his head into Sasuke shoulder. "No one every gives a damn about me when your around. No one can afford to give me a second thought when the great Sasuke's around."

"Th-that's not true…not everyone's like that…just, you know…those girls," Sasuke tried to explain, his blush getting continually worse.

"Yes you are! Even in my mind! I mean, when you're around I don't think about myself either. It's always about you! What you look like, what you're wearing, what type of challenge you're going to throw my way…everything…everything always evolves around you."

"Wait…you look at me?" Sasuke asked. "Why? Doesn't that make it your fault that I get all the attention? You are the one giving it to me after all."

"And how can I not?" Naruto asked back, digging himself into Sasuke. "You're always so…so breath taking…so-I don't know what…so Sasuke," Naruto tried to explain. He arrived at the same conclusion that Sakura had not even an hour ago.

"N-Naruto…I don't think I quite understand what you're saying. I…I think I do…but what I think you're trying to say is a bit…far fetched," Sasuke told the boy on top of him.

"Don't be so dense!" Naruto tried to yell at him, but since his mouth was covered by Sasuke's shoulder it just came out as a muffled noise. "I'm saying I…I…" Naruto tried to explain; he failed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried again. Before he could finish voicing his thoughts a pair of lips collided into his, shutting him up for a good amount of time.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Kazuko asked her roommate. "Was it PMS or something? Did she have a bad date last night? Did she get mad because of what I said?" 

"No, it was nothing like that," Sakura assured. "It was my fault, really. She's just a bit miffed at me for something that happened back at home," she explained.

"What?" Kazuko asked, leaning in closer to Sakura and awaiting some much needed gossip.

"Nothing of importance. Emiko just takes things a little out of hand. Forget about it, okay? This sort of thing happens all the time with her," Sakura explained, getting up from the table in order to get to her next class on time.

* * *

"Naruto! Stop it!" Sasuke demanded, red in the face from the make out session his teammate had forced on him. "I'm not into guys, okay? I'm straight," he tried to explain. 

"I've never seen you with a girl," Naruto accused, "You may think you like girls, but how can you know if you've never been with one?"

"Who says I haven't?" Sasuke asked Naruto after pushing him off the bed. "Just because you've never seen me with anyone doesn't me I'm not with anyone," he told him.

"Then who are you with?" Naruto asked, rising up from the ground. "Who the hell are you with?" he repeated angrily.

"I'm with my fiancé! Get it?" Sasuke screamed. "I'm engaged, you idiot! Okay? Happy?" he asked his friend. Without another word he grabbed some wrinkled clothes and shut himself in the bathroom.

* * *

"Why were you so late for class?" Sakura asked him at lunch, "And why didn't Sas-Katsumi show up at all?" 

"Did you know Sasuke's engaged?" Naruto asked her, completely ignoring her questions. This was more important than that; he had a way to get Sakura to fall out of love with Sasuke.

"What? No he isn't," Sakura wrote off, "He probably just said that so you would leave him alone or something. I would know if he's engaged."

"And how would that be?" Sasuke asked, sitting down across from Sakura and Naruto with no tray and no food. "What makes you think you know anything about me?"

"So wait…" Sakura ordered, her confusion rising. "Are you saying you are engaged? Sas-Katsumi, I don't understand."

"I'm not saying anything," Sasuke answered, standing up from his seat. "I just asked how you came to believe that you know everything about me," he explained.

"Sasuke, wait…I mean…Katsumi wait for a second, okay?" Sakura asked, nearing desperation and confusion. "Are you or are you not engaged? I want a straight answer."

"It's none of your business," Sasuke retorted, "I just told Naruto because…the situation called for it, is all."

"So you told him a lie right? You can't be engaged. I mean, if people are engaged at our age then their parents usually arrange it and you don't have par-" Sakura shut her mouth, horrified at what she just said out loud.

"I had parents at one point," Sasuke told her in a deathly whisper. "I wasn't always an orphan."

"I'm-I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized. "I mean…I was way out of line there. I'm just so confused…and-and frustrated," she explained to him with an anxious face.

"I am engaged," Sasuke answered, "So you should probably give up the hope of us ever being together." Without another word he left a speechless Sakura and a smirking Naruto behind.

* * *

Sasuke walked the campus, thoroughly aggravated. Sakura had no right to say what she said. The whole conversation made the young Uchiha fume with passionate anger. 

It also brought back bad memories. He had been engaged to his fiancé even before he was born and after discussing the situation with her and her parents after the Uchiha Massacre everyone decided that he would get married after he killed Itachi.

Unfortunately Sasuke didn't like the idea of marriage, not that it was so bad it would keep him from killing his brother. He just didn't like the girl he was supposed to marry. She was too hyper and innocent for him. She just…felt wrong.

Once again Sasuke was too deep in his thoughts to realize someone was ahead of him until he actually ran into him.

"Nice seeing you again, Katsumi," Suzuki greeted.

"Sensei," Sasuke greeted, bowing slightly.

"Oh please, none of that, Love," Suzuki begged. "It makes me feel too old, you see," he explained with a smile.

"Er…I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized.

"You don't look all that well," the teacher observed. "Did something happen?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, well…nothing new, I suppose," Sasuke answered, "I was just thinking about the past."

"Always a good thing," Suzuki accepted. "But," he advised, "dwelling on the past too long is just as bad as not dwelling on the past at all."

"I know," Sasuke answered back. "I just can't get it out of my head," he complained.

"Well now," Suzuki replied, "sometimes thoughts can be tricky things. If you think about them a lot they seem to retreat, but if you try to force them to the back of your head they normally just jump right back at you."

"Yeah," Sasuke grumbled, "I'm experiencing it first hand."

""Might I suggest you talk to someone about it," Suzuki advised. "Perhaps you can even talk to me about it…over coffee perchance?" he asked.

"Alright," Sasuke agreed, for some reason no longer caring about his disguise or his protection of it.

* * *

"Sasuke's really engaged," Sakura repeated for the hundredth time. 

"It's not all that bad," Naruto tried to comfort, "It's not like the guy was looking at you in romantic terms anyway."

"Sasuke's really engaged," Sakura repeated for the hundred and first time. Whether she actually heard her teammate or not is something that cannot be determined.

"The guy's an asshole. Forget about him, move on, and…stuff," Naruto told her.

"Sasuke's really engaged," Sakura repeated again, not responded to Naruto's attempted comfort.

"One hundred and two times now," Naruto pointed out, no longer trying to comfort his friend.

"You aren't very good at comforting people," Kazuko told Naruto when she walked over to the tree he and Sakura were sitting under. "And the ground's still wet from the last rain," she observed.

"Ah shit," Naruto said in a monotone voice when he caught a glance at his mud-covered underside.

"So what's Ayako's big problem?" Kazuko asked, pointing at Sakura. "She looks really out of it," she observed.

"She just found out her crush since forever ago has actually been engaged this whole time. He just never told anyone," Naruto explained.

"Damn," Kazuko said, more to herself than to the others. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to go out and put galleons of ice cream in your system?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura finally nodded and stood up, still in a dazed-out state.

"Come on," Kazuko urged, pulling Sakura along. "You'll feel better after you get some ice cream," she promised.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see you've loosened up a little compared to our last date," Akihiro observed with amusement. 

"You caught me off guard last time," Sasuke explained matter-of-factly while taking a drink of hot coffee.

"You were expecting this though?" Suzuki asked with a smile on his face.

"I was more aware of the possibility of it," Sasuke corrected. "Just expecting that something might happen changes your reactions to it a great deal."

"No doubt," Akihiro agreed. "If I didn't already believe it then I now have first hand proof from watching you."

"This could still get you fired though," Sasuke told him, getting more serious than before.

"I'm well aware of that," Suzuki said as he nodded. "Even if I didn't you've told me enough times that I'd be a fool not to believe you at this point."

"Then why do this" Sasuke questioned. "I'm certain I'm not that important. Do you want to get fired?"

"You are important enough," Suzuki assured him. "Why would you ever get the idea you're not?"

"People don't really care about me. They give me attention and fake friendship, but that's pretty much because of my brother," Sasuke answered, the pride not dropping from his voice.

"That's a terrible thought," Akihiro scolded. "Everyone has at least one person they care about and at least one person that cares for them," he told his student.

"Then who is it that cares for me? Your theory has holes," Sasuke told him, not letting the sympathy for himself slip into his voice.

"I care about you," Akihiro replied. "Who is it that you care about?"

"I don't care about anyone," Sasuke told him truthfully, "I haven't for a long time."

"You're saying that if the entire world died right now and you were the lone survivor there would be no one that you would miss?" Akihiro asked him with something akin to amazement.

Sasuke paused and thought about the simulation for a bit. "No," Sasuke finally told his teacher, "I would care about you, Emiko, and Ayako." …And Kakashi he added mentally to himself for fear the teacher might recognize the name tied to ninja activities and start to suspect Sasuke.

"Well…I suppose it's a short list, but there is more than one person on it," Akihiro observed with interest and amusement, "That makes my theory right so far."

"It's weird though," Sasuke said, "I didn't have anyone before. Now I can't seem to get rid of people."

"So you care about these people, but you don't want to?" Akihiro asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I care for them because I chose to care for them; it's nothing I don't want. It's just that if these people never forced themselves on me like they did then I would never care about them," Sasuke explained as best he could.

"That's how most things are," Suzuki assured his date. "You can never appreciate or care for anything unless you know about it. You have to know someone before you can care about someone and you have to care about someone before you love them; that is the correct order of things," he explained.

Sasuke just nodded his head in response, still processing everything he had been told.

"So when's that dance?" Akihiro asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ugh, don't even speak to me about that whole disaster," Sasuke demanded, slumping forward and resting his head on his arms that were set horizontal on the table.

"I take it the date you were forced to be on didn't go quite as well as people expected it to then?" Akihiro asked with understanding in his eyes.

"It went worse than just 'not well'," Sasuke complained, "The guy was a creep; he kept trying to touch me."

The math teacher laughed in spite of himself and the serious conversation that his student thought was going on. "That's kind of what you're supposed to do on dates," Akihiro told the person sitting across from him.

"Well…I'm just not very into the whole…" Sasuke said in an effort to defend himself and his reasons for not liking his date.

"You're not into the whole touching thing?" Akihiro joked, still laughing. "I didn't realize you were that shy."

"I'm just not used to it, that's all," Sasuke explained, sitting back up and crossing his arms right under his chest.

"You want to practice with me then?" Akihiro asked. He was no longer laughing, though if you looked hard enough you could detect a trace of amusement still in his eyes.

"Uh…isn't that…uhm…against the rules and everything?" Sasuke asked, getting nervous at the question.

"Don't worry about rules. Rules only pertain to those who believe in them," Suzuki replied.

"What? That doesn't make an ounce of sense. Even if you don't believe in the rules being set in front of you it doesn't mean you can just ignore them. Rules affect you no matter what and if you break one then you'll face the consequences just like everyone else," Sasuke told him with slight irritation in his voice.

"Alright, so you caught me," Akihiro admitted. "That doesn't change the question. I refuse to back down because of my cowardice of some stupid rules," Akihiro told the younger boy.

"You're kidding," Sasuke declared, laughing as much as he had ever laughed since the Uchiha Massacre. It was more of a slight chuckle than a laugh.

"You caught me," Akihiro admitted again, only this time he was lying. He could tell his student was uncomfortable and he didn't want to frighten his date away. "Now get back to your dorm," he ordered, "They're going to be checking the rooms soon."

* * *

"What are you going to wear to that dance? I assume it's going to be something of mine," Sasuke said to his roommate. 

"Don't act like such a girl. Who gives a shit if I take some of your clothes? They aren't even yours to begin with," Naruto answered back.

"What's your problem? You've been acting like shit to me every since I told Sakura I'm engaged," Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Why do you think, you asshole? You made Sakura sad; she even cried," Naruto explained.

"You don't really like her," Sasuke observed with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I like her, you idiot! Why else do you think I'm so angry?" Naruto shouted.

"If you really liked her then one: you wouldn't be here screaming at me, you'd be over with Sakura trying to make her feel better and two: you'd be a little happy with the whole situation," Sasuke explained with amusement.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be happy with you breaking her heart?" Naruto asked Sasuke angrily.

"I'm finally out of the way," Sasuke answered. "Now Sakura has no one to crush on; this leaves a place open for you to come and sweep her off her feet," he explained.

"…I-I'm not a scumbag like you…I mean…I wouldn't ever think that," Naruto stammered as an answer.

"But that doesn't explain why you're so angry with my engagement," Sasuke said aloud to himself. "Unless…"he guessed with an open face.

"It's not what you think," Naruto burst out before his teammate had said anything. "I mean…uh…I mean talking about being angry about the engagement…it's…er…not what you think," he made up on the spot.

"Unless…" Sasuke repeated, ignoring the blonde haired boy completely, "Unless _you_ like me."

"No!" Naruto screamed out. "I do not…you have no basis for it…you're just making crap up in your head," he explained.

"Naruto, I wasn't being serious, relax, okay?" Sasuke asked in a worried voice. "I-you couldn't possibly like me, right? That would make you…"

"Gay?" Naurto finished for him, getting a little angry. "So what if I am, huh? So what if I have a crush on you? I'm not another one of your stupid fangirls. I'm not going to jump all over you. It's not my fault anyway. It's your fault! You're the one who always flaunts your body around! You're the one who always throws yourself at people! You're the one who always walks around here with a towel on! What do you expect me to do?" Naruto screamed at him, his voice getting louder and louder and higher and higher.

"Naruto…you're being stupid. You-you're…" Sasuke tried to speak before giving up trying to sound logical. "I'm leaving," he stated just before he walked out the door.

* * *

I suddenly found myself with this need to finish this story, which is bad because this story is supposed to be pretty long. I hope this entry isn't too rushed as a result. Reading over it I didn't think it was, but if you think it is , please tell me and I'll be sure to make some revisions to it.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, please, don't stop.


	10. This One's for Betrayal!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter X- 'This One's for the Betrayal!'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

Pairings For This Chapter: OCSasuke

* * *

"Akihiro? Suzuki? Sensei?" Sasuke tried out all the names of his math teacher, searching through the empty school building in hopes of finding him. 

"Katsumi? What are you doing here? You know it's not allowed for you to be in the school this late at night," Akihiro told his student.

"I'm not going to let some stupid rules push me around," Sasuke said, taking a page from his teacher's book.

"Well now, you sound like someone familiar. I wonder who," Akihiro replied with amusement. "What can I help you with then? I presume you do have a reason for coming in here. Just a blatant disregard for rules will not go unpunished, no matter how much I might like you," he told Sasuke.

"No, there was a reason," Sasuke answered. "I just don't know how to…how to explain the situation to you. I want to ask you something but…I mean…it might sound a little weird or be taken farther than I want it to…and I mean…well, I guess it wouldn't since you are gay and I'm a girl and all but…" he tried to explain.

Akihiro pushed himself closer to the Uchiha and kissed him hard, on the lips, in hopes that it would quiet his student. "Katsumi, just say it. I promise not to get angry and anything of the sort; I'm totally open minded."

"I-I was wondering if I could spend the night with you…not really like…spend the night just…spend the night," Sasuke explained with even more nervousness becuase of the kiss.

"I mean not have sex?" Akihiro asked with a laugh. "I suppose that wouldn't be a big deal, since I'm not attracted to girls such as yourself. Why spend the night at my place though? Don't you have a dorm?"

"Some stuff happened," Sasuke explained vaguely. "I don't want to explain it here. Can I come to your place?" he pleaded.

"Alright, fine," Akihiro gave in, "You'll have to stay here awhile though. I have some more work to do."

"That's fine," Sasuke agreed happily (though his face didn't show it), "I don't mind waiting around for a bit."

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of the floor, right in the spot that Sasuke had left him in. He hadn't moved, he just remained silent, his thoughts shouting at him in his brain. 

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he suddenly appeared in the dorm room beside the boy. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Naruto answered quickly. "Why are you here? Got new information about this stupid mission?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, silently agreeing to the change in subject. "I can't stay here long though so I'm trusting you to inform Sakura and Sasuke later on, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied hurriedly. "So what'd you find out? Can I start kicking their butts yet?"

"There are two ninjas here, in this school, that much is pretty concrete," Kakashi told the blonde boy, ignoring his question. "We're also pretty certain that they're acting of their own accord. Our spies have picked up no suspicious outside contact at any rate."

"This is such a stupid mission," Naruto complained again. "Can't you take me off it?" he asked for the tenth time.

"Ask again and I'll take you off anything pertaining to ninja activity permanently," Kakashi threatened. "Were you listening to me at all?"

"Yeah," Naruto pouted.

"Repeat what you're to tell your teammates."

"Two ninjas in the school…working on their own," Naruto reiterated dully. "I've got it, okay?"

"That's not all. I wouldn't come here if it was just that," Kakashi told him in an annoyed voice. "Before we thought they were both males…now we aren't so sure. Sources claim that one may or may not be a female."

"Ugh, why can't you just make up your minds?" Naruto exploded at his teacher. "This is way too confusing. Just how are you getting your information, anyway? I bet someone's just coming up with ideas and passing them on to us as facts."

"Naruto! Respect and trust your fellow ninjas. Do not doubt this information when I am the one giving it to you," Kakashi scolded. "How we get the information we get is none of your concern, just find and track the adversaries, that is all you are to do, understood?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Now," Kakashi cleared his throat, "we are also led to assume that at least one of your opponents is not a student here."

"So what's that mean?" Naruto asked his teacher, "You're saying it's a teacher?"

"Maybe…or a janitor…or some sort of office worker. At any rate…take this as a warning: Do not, under any circumstances, bring attention to yourselves. If one of your foes are in authority they could do a lot of harm to this mission." Kakashi replied.

"Yes Sensei."

Without another word the ninja left as abruptly as he had come, leaving no trace of his being there.

Naruto immediately snuck out into the hall to visit Sakura in her room. This required instant attention; Naruto could never and would never stay unknown to the teachers very long.

* * *

"If you were planning on spending the night, why didn't you bring any clothes?" Akihiro asked when they had arrived at his apartment. 

"If you knew I was spending the night why didn't you ask me to bring clothes?" Sasuke shot back at him as he stepped into the foreign apartment.

"Whatever you got yourself into better be good," the math teacher warned. "We'll need to get you clothes…I'm definitely going to need more food…Definitely going to have to clean the shower before you take a bath…" he started to run off.

"You don't have to worry that much. I'm pretty used to a messy apartment," Sasuke assured the man.

"What day is it tomorrow?" Akihiro asked him, ignoring the reassurance.

"Tuesday," Sasuke answered with puzzlement.

"We better go out for clothing and stuff today then," the other man suggested, "I don't think it'd look very good with you showing up in my clothes."

"It's fine, really," Sasuke told him, not wanting to go out shopping for feminine clothing. "It's late and everything," he tried to explain.

"Well…you do have your uniform on…so luckily you have that for school," Akihiro said honestly, not wanting to go out either. "Come on, let's go see what of mine you can wear to bed then."

* * *

"You have to come out sometime, Katsumi," Akihiro screamed through his bathroom door, "Though I do have to say I'm impressed you can stay in that messy room so long." 

"You seriously need to clean up in here," Sasuke suggested, still not coming out of the bathroom.

"If you would just come out…"

"I feel stupid…it's like I'm a little kid all over again," Sasuke complained, still not making a motion to move out of the messy room.

"You're going to have to come out sometime, unless you plan on sleeping in there," Akihiro replied.

"I think the rats would eat me thinking I was something dead if I ever fell asleep in here," Saskue told his teacher truthfully.

"Hey, now! I do not have rats."

"Then why do you have rat shit on the floor all over the place?"

"That was from my pet rat…he died a couple months ago."

"That's really disgusting."

"Come out."

"No, I seriously think I'm going to puke now."

"Not on the floor, okay?"

"You wouldn't be able to tell anyway."

"Would you just come out? This is getting ridiculous."

"I feel ridiculous."

"There is a key to the bathroom around here somewhere. If you won't come out then I'll be forced to go in."

"Promise not to laugh."

"Come out and take it like a man, you pussy."

With the last bit of his masculinity in question Sasuke unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall. "Stop staring at me," he demanded after a few moments of silence.

"You look cute," commented Akihiro.

"I feel retarded," Sasuke complained, blushing a little. Every time he hung around Ahihiro he seemed to get more and more out of character.

Sasuke was dressed in an oversized shirt that reached down to his knees and some of Akihiro's boxers, which weren't noticeable at all underneath the shirt. To normal people to wear this outfit would be no big deal, but to Sasuke it seemed to scrape away the last of his dignity.

"You look adorable, I promise."

"Who says I want to look adorable?" Sasuke growled back, suddenly wondering why he had run to Akihiro in the first place, which then led him to suddenly wondering why he had failed to bring any extra clothing.

"Why are you giving me such a big shirt anyway? We're about the same size; this shirt is huge on you too. I demand a smaller shirt," Sasuke ordered with annoyance.

"I thought it would look cute on you," Akihiro explained. "It's either wear that shirt or not wear a shirt at all. It's your fault for forgetting extra clothing in the first place," he scolded his student.

"Do you like the fact that I want to kill you right now?" Sasuke asked in a threatening voice.

"Oh come on now, it's not all that bad," Akihiro told the boy in mock sympathy. "Really Sasuke…Fuck!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked him quickly, concerned as to what it might be.

"I only have one bed," Akihiro explained with laughter in his voice. "I haven't got a couch either," he added as an after thought.

"You couldn't have thought of this before?" Sasuke asked, his annoyance growing.

"Well…what do you want to do?" Akihiro asked him, not answering the Uchiha's question.

"Will you be happy with the floor?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice.

"'Will I be happy with the floor?'" Akihiro repeated with amazement. "No Babe, will _you_ be happy on the floor? You're the one who forced her self on me for still some unknown reason. Either sleep with me on the bed or pick your spot on the floor," he bargained.

"And you'll be happy sleeping with a person of the opposite gender? That would spread all kinds of vicious rumors," Sasuke threatened.

"Nice try Kiddo, too bad it won't work. First off, the girl is always the one blamed for the action, so you'll be getting the blunt of the attacks. Second…well…I'm gay and I'll the teachers know it," Akihiro explained with amusement.

When his student didn't respond with anything back Akihiro tried to persuade him, "Come on, what's a gay man going to do to you while you sleep, huh? I'm not into to tits, I swear."

"I'm going to sleep," Sasuke told his teacher. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Come on," Akihiro replied, leading the way, "I'm pretty tired too, I think I'll turn in with you."

Sasuke inwardly groaned, this was going to be the second gay guy he slept with in two days. It wasn't something Sasuke wanted to be a part of.

* * *

Sasuke had woken up early the next day so he wouldn't run into Akihiro. He didn't want any accidental screw-ups to let his math teacher know he wasn't really a girl at all. 

He had just finished a rather gross shower, which actually made him feel dirtier than when he had first woken up. He quickly ignored that however; he was used to being around Naruto after all.

He still hadn't heard Akihiro rise from his sleep, though he was straining his ears to pick up any and all sounds, so he was feeling pretty good about keeping his secret. That is, he was…until the bathroom door opened.

Sasuke was brushing his teeth, clad in just a towel covering him from his waist to right above his knees; that is what Akihiro first saw when he stepped into what he thought was an empty bathroom.

"You're a guy?" Akihiro managed to get out before Sasuke slammed into him and he landed on his back on the floor with his mouth covered by his student's hand.

"Please," Sasuke begged outright for what might have been the first time in his life, "Please, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything you want, I swear, just don't tell anyone."

"You're so cute, Katsumi," Akihiro said with a smile, "I was wondering why your name was so masculine. Isn't it supposed to be a guy's name? You didn't really cover your tracks very well, did you?"

"So you won't tell anyone?" Sasuke asked, his nervousness starting to go away.

"For the price of 'whatever I want' how could I? Plus, I'd miss seeing your cute face everywhere," Akihiro replied.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, dreading the answer and inwardly cringing at what the request might be.

"We'll see," Akihiro said, pushing his face forward and planting a light kiss on his student's lips. "First things first though…you should probably get some clothes on. At the very least put the towel back on; it's taking all of my self control not to ass rape you silly right now."

That's when Sasuke noticed that his towel had fallen off somewhere between the opening of the bathroom door and the tackle. "I-I" Sasuke tried to say while stumbling up and wrapping his towel around himself. He was blushing more than he ever had in his entire life.

Akihiro just laughed. "Get dressed in your uniform while I take a shower. We're running a little late if you want to eat breakfast, but running a little early if you don't"

"I'll make breakfast," Sasuke suggested, walking off as quickly as he could to gather his uniform and get into the kitchen.

* * *

"So Sa-Katsumi never came home last night?" Sakura asked her other teammate. 

"No, so I didn't get the chance to tell him-her any of the stuff I told you," Naruto explained without having to.

"Do you have class with her?" Sakura asked. "Maybe you can talk to her after or before," she suggested.

"All we share is math at eighth period. It'll be faster if we just both tell her at lunch," Naruto replied back.

"Alright," Sakura agreed, "It should be fine anyway; Katsumi's the most paraoid about people finding out anyway. She's the most careful out of all three of us."

* * *

"I can't believe you wear panties under that skirt," Akihiro laughed after lifting up Sasuke's uniform skirt and seeing for himself while he was being served breakfast. 

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered, "You shouldn't be lifting up your student's skirts anyway."

"Well, none of my students should be guys," Akihiro retorted. "It looks as if we're breaking all kinds of rules today."

"Come here," Akihiro ordered Sasuke as soon as the boy had sat down.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not getting up. "If you want more you can get it yourself."

"What happened to you'd do anything I wanted if I kept your secret?" Akihiro asked with a hint of mischief in his eye.

"I'm not going to suddenly become you're bitch," Sasuke told his teacher in a threatening voice.

"Stop complaining and get off your ass," Akihiro commanded. "If you don't like what I ask you to do you can just ignore it, okay? Now come here."

Sasuke slowly got up from his chair and went to stand right in front of his teacher, anger radiating off of him.

"Turn around," Akihiro ordered again.

Sasuke turned his back to the other man as he rolled his eyes in disgust.

Suddenly the young Uchiha found himself in his teacher's lap, his anger rushing away to be replaced by surprise.

"Is this to your enjoyment?" Akihiro laughed as Sasuke blushed.

"H-how am I supposed to eat?" Sasuke asked uncomfortably, though he didn't move from his spot.

"Like this," Akihiro instructed, holding a fork filled with scrambled eggs in front of Sasuke's face.

"Open wide," he ordered his student.

"This is stupid," Sasuke complained after he was fed his sixth bite from his teacher. "Why do you want to feed me? You don't make any sense."

"You're too cute," Akihiro explained, "especially like this."

"Like what?" Sasuek asked right back.

"Like you are right now," Akihiro answered, "You look absolutely adorable when you blush."

* * *

"Do you see him anywhere?" Sakura asked Naruto in a worried voice. 

"No," Naruto answered back, "Just where the hell is that moron hiding?"

"This isn't like her, she usually comes right up to us at lunch," Sakura said. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"She's a big girl, Ayako," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Who's fine?" Kazuko asked, coming up to the anxious duo.

"We can't find Katsumi," Sakura explained. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"No," Kazuko answered, "but have you heard the rumors about her yet?"

"What happened?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"I hear she was sleeping over at Suzuki-Sensei's house. He brought her to school late to class and everything. Apparently the office got involved. They okayed it just because they think Sensei's gay," Kazuko explained in a whisper.

"No way," Sakura answered, "Was there anything else?"

"The rumor is that Katsumi can stay as long as he wants with Suzuki-Sensei," Kazuko told them. "How lucky is she, huh? I guess Suzuki-Sensei can be really persuasive when he wants to be. The principal was really mad before Suzuki came in to talk to them."

"Just what did you do?" Sakura asked, turning to Naruto.

"I didn't do anything! Why are you blaming me for this?" Naruto replied right back.

"Because you're the last person that saw her," Sakura explained, "Why else would she just up and leave the dorm for what may be our entire stay here?"

"Can we talk about this all later?" Naruto asked in a defeated voice. "We have to find Katsumi."

"Hey! Kazuko! Did you hear the news?" a foreign girl ran up to Sakura's roommate.

"Hey Girl," Kazuko greeted with a smile, "What's up?"

"I just heard that Katsumi left school grounds to go have lunch over at Suzuki-Sensei's," the girl told her, "How jealous are you?"

"Way," Kazuko answered, "I can't believe this. Katsumi just gets all the luck."

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked his teacher. 

"It seemed to work well at breakfast," Akihiro answered.

"No it didn't. We were late for class," Sasuke complained.

"But we didn't get into trouble," Akihiro reminded him, "What's the big deal?"

"I thought this was a one time thing," Sasuke admitted while he accepted another bite from his teacher.

"Oh come on," Akihiro urged. "You may seem really annoyed, but you haven't maved from my lap yet. You're enjoying this as much as I am."

"I do not," Sasuke said as he was chewing.

"Come on, Katsumi," Akihiro smiled, "Don't lie so much." He snaked an arm around Sasuke's mid section and pulled the boy in even closer. "I can tell you enjoy it," he whispered huskily in his student's ear.

"Y-you can not," Sasuke denied, turning an even brighter shade of red than he was before from getting fed.

Akihiro didn't reply with words. He just started to bite his student's ear.

"S-s-stop," Sasuke breathed. "We'll be late to class again."

"We've got a full hour for lunch," Akihiro reminded the boy. "We'll be just peachy on time." Without a word from the boy sitting on his lap Akihiro picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.

"W-w-wait," Sasuke screamed, "You said you wouldn't touch me."

"That was when you had tits," Akihiro reminded him, "Now that you don't you're too irresistible to pass up."

"I'm not very…uh…experienced," Sasuke told him, "I don't want to…"

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Akihiro assured him, "Not right now anyway. There isn't enough time." He dumped the Uchiha on the bed, immediately crawling on top of the boy and starting to kiss him passionately.

Sasuke gave in quickly, feeling his head cloud over with pure pleasantness. It was something he could never remember feeling in his entire life.

Unfortunately for both of them they were interrupted up a knock at the door.

"Don't move," Akihiro demanded, rising from on top of Sasuke, "I promise I'll be right back."

Sasuke lied in bed, feeling the effects of his make out with Akihiro wearing off. His mind slowly unclouded and he took in what he had just done. "Fuck," Sasuke whispered to himself. He had gotten in over his head and he had no one to turn to.

"Time to move, Katsumi," Akihiro called from the living room, "The door's for you."

Sasuke rose from the bed, albeit a little reluctantly. He passed Akihiro in the hall walking back to the bedroom.

"I expect you to make this up to me," Akihiro whispered as he passed hi student. "I'll be waiting," he added.

"Sa-Katsumi!" Sakura exclaimed, springing up into the boy's arms and hanging onto his neck.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked his two teammates. "You aren't allowed off school grounds," he reminded them.

"Since when are you?" Naruto retorted, "You're getting way too much attention."

"Naruto's right…for once," Sakura told him, agreeing with the blonde.

"Well too bad. I'm not moving back into that dorm with him," Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

"I'm not going to do anything," Naruto screamed at his friend and rival. "I haven't done anything for this long, right?"

"It's more than just you," Sasuke replied in a whisper.

"Then just what is it?" Sakura asked, "What's keeping you here?"

"I can't explain right now," Sasuke told them both.

"Did you forget we have a mission to complete?" Naruto asked the Uchiha in an angry voice, "You can't just go off and do whatever you feel like."

"Are you coming or not?" Akihiro called from the bedroom, interrupting their conversation.

"Go back to school," Sasuke told them both, shoving them out the door. "I know what I'm doing."

Sasuke walked back to the bedroom and back to Akihiro as quickly as he could, all the time thinking that he really didn't know what he was doing.

* * *

"We're late," Akihiro observed, waking up from his sleep around dawn. "Time to get up, Katsumi." 

"What'll keep you in bed?" Sasuke asked, stretching and turning over onto his back to reveal a bare chest.

"You're doing a pretty good job right now," Akihiro admitted, "Unfortunately for both of us I'm a dedicated teacher and nothing can keep me away from my work."

"We've gone everyday this week," Sasuke complained. "Can't we just take one day off?"

"We're expected to go every school day, Katsumi, this includes Fridays," Akihiro told his student while he played with the Uchiha's black hair.

"I'm so comfortable here," Sasuke told his teacher, moving in closer to the body heat.

"Yeah, well I guess that's too bad," Akihiro told him, still not moving from the bed, "because I got up three minutes ago."

"What if we just skip first period?" Sasuke tried to bargain.

"I'll skip first period if you let me have sex with you," Akihiro mock haggled.

"My virginity's worth more than just first period off," Sasuke told his teacher, feigning hurt.

"You're right. We can take off second period too," Akihiro laughed.

"You're such a jerk," Sasuke complained, snuggling up to his teacher.

"Yeah, and now this jerk needs to go take a shower," Akihiro said, finally getting out of bed.

"I'll go make breakfast," Sasuke suggested, rising from bed as well.

* * *

Sorry, this took a little more time than normal to get out. I've been on the otherside of fanfiction (reading instead of writing). On the plus side, it's a super long chapter. 


	11. This One's for Betrayal! Part 2!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XI- 'This One's for the Betrayal! Part 2!'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

Pairings For This Chapter: OCSasuke

* * *

"You do make a nice looking girl," Akihiro commented in the store when Sasuke stepped out of the dressing room wearing a light blue gown. 

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered under his breath while he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm kind of jealous to be quite honest," Akihiro told the boy. He came up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "For you to get all dressed up for this other guy, I mean."

"It's just some stupid dance," Sasuke told his teacher, "There's no way I'd be going to it if I wasn't forced."

"I don't believe you," Akihiro accused as he mock pouted.

"The guy's a jerk," Sasuke said, looking at himself in the mirror, "and he's always touching me. I want to knock him flat on his ass."

"Well, as long as it's like that I guess I'll allow you to go," Akihiro granted with a smile. "Just don't decide you like him more than me or I might have to cry."

"There's no one I like more than you," Sasuke promised, placing a kiss on his teacher's lips.

* * *

"You were totally dependent on Sasuke," Sakura remarked as she helped her teammate fix his make up. "You don't know how to do anything for yourself." 

"Shut up about Sasuke," Naruto said in a serious voice.

They hadn't talked to their teammate since the Tuesday they went over to the math teacher's house. They didn't know for sure, but it seemed as if he was avoiding them.

"You never told me what happened between the two of you," Sakura reminded Naruto, hoping for more information on why the Uchiha was acting the way he was.

"Just drop it," Naruto said with the same seriousness.

Sakura didn't say anything back. She was too caught up in thinking about what Naruto might have said to upset her old crush so much.

"When do we have to be down there?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"In about ten minutes," Sakura replied, "You're done, by the way."

"Thanks. I'll meet you down there, okay?" Naruto replied.

* * *

"Hello again, Angel," Sasuke's date greeted enthusiastically when he met him at the door. 

"Hey," Sasuke greeted with no enthusiasm in return. "When's this date end so I can go home?" he asked, making sure the other boy knew he didn't want to be there.

"You break my heart," Iza replied, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "You know…if you don't want to go to the dance we can go somewhere else," he suggested.

"I'd prefer not to go anywhere at all with you," Sasuke retorted nastily. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm being forced into it."

Iza suddenly slammed against him, forcing Sasuke into the shadows and away from the entrance of the dance.

"Oh no," he sneered, "Miss High and Mighty doesn't like me. I think my life will end now."

"Get the hell off of me," Sasuke growled through his teeth, his anger growing ten fold.

"I've had it with you and you're attitude, you bitch," Iza whispered to his date, "Here I was trying to play Mr. Nice Guy, but that's all over."

"What the hell are you talking about? Get the fuck off of me before I snap your neck in half," Sasuke threatened.

"Ha, as if you could," Iza challenged, slowing moving his hand up Sasuke's leg. "If you won't let me get into your pants anyway then I might has well just take it myself."

"Get off of me," Sasuke yelled before lips crashed into his.

"Weren't you going to snap my neck?" Iza asked as his lips smirked against the Uchiha's, moving up Sasuke's leg, his hand now under the dress, all the while making out with his prisoner.

* * *

"Doesn't look like anyone's really with their dates," Kazuko told Sakura. "This dance is kind of a bust." 

"Everybody was so excited about it too," Sakura replied, "What happened?"

"I guess not many people like being paired up," Kazuko said, "Half the guys from the other school aren't even here. I heard they were boycotting the whole thing."

"Well what about you?" Sakura asked her friend, "Didn't you like your date?"

"For the most part, yeah," Kazuko answered, "but he's one of the guys boycotting the dance. He called to tell me right after you left to help Emiko get ready."

"I think my date did the same exact thing," Sakura guessed, "I don't see him anywhere and he's pretty tall."

"This sucks," Naruto pointed out, coming over to Sakura and Kazuko. "I haven't seen Takeo anywhere."

"Maybe he's one of the guys that's boycotting," Kazuko suggested, "Join the club."

"This dance is so lame," a girl said, coming up to Kazuko. "My guy's boycotting and he was super cute," she complained.

"Come on," Kazuko said, grabbing the girl's arm, "Let's kick out early. You want to come Ayako? Emiko?"

"I think I'll stay behind," Sakura said, still looking around the dance. She was hoping to see Sasuke.

"I'll stay with Ayako," Naruto said, not wanting to be left out of anything that Sakura might be planning.

"Alright, your loss," Kazuko said, turning away and exiting the dance with more than just the first girl that had come up to her.

"Why'd you stay?" Naruto asked, stepping in closer to talk to only Sakura.

"I was hoping Sasuke would come so I could talk to him," Sakura answered, "We really need to fill him in on what's going on."

"You haven't given up on him yet?" Naruto asked. "The guy's a major jerk. He's totally forgotten we exist." Naruto didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke ever again.

"Come on, Naruto," Sakura whispered so she could use her teammate's real name, "He's your teammate and we're on a mission. I refuse to give up on him."

* * *

"Come on, Katsumi," Iza urged, "Try and break my neck. Go on, try, you slut." 

"I'll break your neck," Akihiro said, yanking the boy of off his student.

"Shit!" Iza cursed, scrambling out of the older man's grasp and running away. "I didn't do a thing, I swear," he called behind him.

"Are you alright?" Akihiro asked, leaning down to where Sasuke was lying on the ground. "He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"Let's just go home," Sasuke said, standing up without the silent offered help from his teacher. "I've had enough of this dance."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akihiro asked as Sasuke stumbled on his walk to the teacher's house.

"Of course I'm not okay," Sasuke burst out. "I almost got raped by another guy. My secret was almost discovered again. My friends think I hate them. I-I hate being a girl," Sasuke ranted to his housemate.

"On the upside once you take the dress of you don't have to be one anymore," Akihiro said. "It's okay, Katsumi. Nothing happened, right?"

"Something could have," Sasuke replied back.

"But nothing did and that's what's important," Akihiro said. "You'll be fine. When we get home I have a surprise for you if you're up to it."

"What?" Sasuke asked, gaining amusement and losing a bit of his anger. Nothing happened, after all.

"Tonight is the night all the girls were supposed to have sex. Hell, even the teachers were pretty certain of it," Akihiro said.

"What's that have to do with the present," Sasuke asked, already guessing as to what it might be.

"Well, the dance was a bust, but…you still want to lose your virginity today?" he asked in a joking manner, even though he was serious in his question.

Sasuke smirked, knowing his teacher's suggestion was a serious question. "We'll see," he said, smiling even wider at Akihiro's undignified, "You tease," comment.

* * *

"He's not coming," Sakura finally said when there were only a few more people left at the dance. "Why didn't he ever come?" she asked no one in particular. 

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, tugging on his friend's arm, "Let's just go back to the dorms, okay?"

"Alright," Sakura agreed sadly, "We'll have to inform Kakashi about our state as of now as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," Naruto said, guiding Sakura away from the dance.

* * *

"Now I know why you have such a big fan club," Sasuke said, turning over onto his back. 

"What can I say? I'm good at taking away innocent boys' virginities," Akihiro said laughing and turning over onto his side. He squeezed Sasuke closer to him, enjoying the feel.

"I'm not all that innocent," Sasuke replied jokingly.

"I'll say not," Akihiro said, his voice turning serious, "You are a ninja after all, aren't you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, disbelief flooding him. He jumped off the bed, as far away from his teacher as he could.

"And of course lying to your lover isn't all that innocent either, now that I think of it," Akihiro said, also rising as he moved closer towards the other boy.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, pushing away all the emotions that were escaping into him.

"Why, Little Brother, I'm offended you don't remember me," Akihiro said, slowing morphing into Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

* * *

Sorry! This update took a little longer than I planned so I'm super sorry for the wait.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that the next one takes a bit shorter time to write and post.


	12. This One's for an Emergency!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XII- 'This One's for a Rescue!'**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

Pairings For This Chapter: OCSasuke

* * *

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, suddenly appearing in the dorm Naruto and Sasuke shared. "Where's Sasuke?" 

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, immediately sensing the danger. "Did something go wrong?"

"It's Itachi that's behind this whole thing. He knows everything! He was feeding our spies information. This place isn't secure. We need to leave now," Kakashi said in a hurried voice. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Gone," Naruto said, "He's somewhere with Suzuki-Sensei."

"What?" Kakashi asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What's the matter, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He's a new teacher, therefore it's a good chance that's one of Itachi's disguises," Kakashi said. "You two are coming with me. We have to find Sasuke."

* * *

"It-Itachi," Sasuke whispered, inwardly shuttering at all he had done with this man who was really his brother. 

"You're disgusting," Itachi told his brother, "Sleeping with your own flesh and blood. You pervert. I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I'll kill you," Sasuke promised, quickly going into an offensive position. "I'll make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"I hear you're still planning on marrying that women Mother and Father engaged you to all that time back," Itachi said casually, ignoring what his younger brother was saying.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing. "What I do with my life is none of your business."

"Oh please," Itachi replied, "I run your life Little Brother. The very purpose of your existence revolves around me. It is your own doing that involves me in your life, Little Brother, there is nothing I can do to escape it."

"Even if that's true, you still have no say in it. What I do is my own business," Sasuke argued.

"Although I do find it quite comforting," Itachi continued, once again ignoring his brother, "Always knowing I'm on your mind warms my heart."

"You're disgusting," Sasuke spit, wishing desperately for weapons.

"On the other hand, it's quite unfortunate to know that the person you've tried to help the most wants you dead," Itachi added, still not paying any attention to the other Uchiha.

"Excuse me? Just what the hell have you done to try and help me? You've been nothing but a nightmare that looms over my head for as long as I can remember," Sasuke said with honesty.

"I killed the entire clan for you, I became an outlaw just for your benefit," Itachi explained, "I'm hurt you don't appreciate all the things I've done for you."

"Killing everyone that I knew and loved was supposed to help me? How?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising.

"Mother, Father, everyone…they were all pointing you in the direction they wanted you to go. You were never allowed outside the Uchiha Villiage's walls, your wife was decided for you, you had no friends except cousins. The clan stole away my life from me," Itachi explained, emotion showing in his voice, "I tried to give those things back to you."

Sasuke just stood there, not saying anything out loud. Inside he was screaming at himself. Should he trust what his brother was saying? Did Itachi really care about his well being?

"Now here you are, free from the clan, and you're still trying to do all the things they tried to make you do. You're more tied to them than every before," Itachi complained, showing hurt and disappointment on his face.

"After Mom and Dad died I didn't know what to do," Sasuke explained, just now realizing it for himself. "I-I'm so weak…I can't even decide things for myself."

"I should have destroyed them sooner," Itachi decided, regretting that he had waited so long. "They polluted your mind. They're demise wasn't fast enough."

"Following others is a personality in our blood," Sasuke explained, his voice distant, "It's as hereditary as all of our other abilities. We are meant to live as servants."

"You don't have to though," Itachi urged, "Come with me. I may not have the most lawful life, but it might be good for you."

"How did you suddenly decide I don't want to kill you?" Sasuke asked, his voice returning to its threatening tone.

"I don't," Itachi answered truthfully, "but you need time to absorb this information. In the meantime I can train you so you don't fall behind in your studies. If you still want to kill me after everything that I've told you feel free to try at any time."

"Training with you is like betrayal to the entire clan," Sasuke argued, "It's a betrayal to my teammates and Kakashi."

"Who cares about them? They're part of your past, Little Brother. You aren't tied to anyone right now. What do you choose?" Itachi asked, reaching his hand out to play with Sasuke's hair again.

* * *

"Where's this teacher live?" Kakashi asked hurriedly as he raced along the village streets with his students. 

"It's not far from here," Sakura assured while she looked around trying to remember which way to go.

"This way," Naruto helped, jumping in the lead before making a sharp turn to the right.

"Do you think Sasuke's okay?" Sakura asked with anxiousness prominent in her voice.

"Sasuke can take care of himself," Kakashi guaranteed his students while his own apprehensiveness just seemed to grow. "We'll get there in time to help him."

"I'm going to kick Itachi's ass if he did anything to Sasuke," Naruto declared with determination.

"It's the house up ahead," Sakura announced excitedly as she pointed to it. "It's that one. Let's hurry."

Kakashi dashed ahead, kicking down the door without even stopping his sprint. "Sasuke!" he shouted, wasting no time in exploring the house.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the bedroom with nothing on except very short shorts. Itachi was right beside him, dressed in the exact same shorts and holding his little brother against his chest.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura asked, as she stood right inside the doorway alongside Kakashi and Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"It doesn't look obvious?" Itachi asked, holding onto Sasuke tighter. "We're having a brotherly bonding moment. You've just interrupted us. It was very rude of you."

"I'm going to go train with Itachi," Sasuke explained, letting Itachi pull him even closer to his chest.

"If you do that then you'll become a criminal too," Kakashi explained, "You'll be hunted just like your brother."

"I don't care," Sasuke said in an indifferent voice, "I'm through with following stupid laws and rules. I'm doing what I want for once in my life."

"What are you talking about?" cried Sakura as smoke started to swirl around the two brothers and gusts of wind knocked everyone into one another.

"This is a mistake!" Kakashi yelled, trying to fight the winds that round around the criminal and his naive brother. "You don't know what you're doing Sasuke!"

"What are you trying to do?" Itachi asked over the screams Naruto and Sakura were making as well as the noise of the winds. "Are you trying to be Saskue's father? He doesn't need one. I suggest you look after yourself instead of others," he advised before sending a giant fireball toward Kakashi and his two students.

Sasuke just stood still and watched as everything went on. In short seconds he was whisked off by the winds with Itachi and heading to a destination the other ninjas couldn't think of to save their own lives.

* * *

You're probably screaming, 'No Sasuke, don't go!'  
Don't worry, I've got the ending and I happen to like it alot. And it does end on a happy note for those of you wondering.

Thank you to everyone whose already reviewed. If it wasn't illegal to marry more than one person I would purpose to each and everyone of you. I'm sorry, I can be kind of creepy at times.

I'm going to try my best to update more often as a 'thank you' to all my wonderful reviewers. I don't know if I can, but I'll try my best so wish me luck on that challenge.


	13. This One's for the Uchiha Estate!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XIII- 'This One's for the Uchiha Estate!'**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

* * *

"Why are we here of all places?" Sasuke asked, looking around. He was at the Uchiha's estate, standing on his mother's grave. 

"What better place to train?" Itachi answered, standing on his father's grave, "Let's make sure our parents know we've broken out of the casts and molds they've tried to trap us in."

Silence flowed from both the brothers as they thought about their lives before everything changed.

"I want to know you're serious about all of this," Itachi explained in a distant voice after several moments of silence, "I need to know you're serious about breaking out of the mold."

"I am," Sasuke answered, his voice just as distant as his older brother's. "I don't care what people buried under the ground may think."

"I am glad to hear that," Itachi admitted after spitting on the grave he was standing on. "That's not all I'm worried about though. What about the people above ground? Will you listen to them?"

"I'm done listening to people, both living and dead," Sasuke answered, "I'm finished not knowing what I really think."

"The molding is broken," Itachi announced, "Let's see just how many pieces we can break it into."

* * *

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Itachi asked, shaking his little brother awake. "How old are you now? Is it sixteen or seventeen?" 

"Seventeen," Sasuke answered, turning around on his side to face the man next to him in bed. "Did you get me a present?" he joked, reaching over to his brother and flicking his forehead.

"How about sex?" Itachi asked, smoothing his younger brother's black hair.

"We do that anyway," Sasuke sighed happily. He had long been cleansed of the restraints keeping him from sleeping with his own brother. Society was miles away from the estate where he had been staying for the months and months he was training. "I want to do something we normally don't do."

"I'll let you top," Itachi offered as he continued to play with Sasuke's hair.

"You will not," Sasuke accused. "We've tried to do that before and you always take control halfway through."

"That's because you're too slow," Itachi complained. "If you don't want to have sex then get up. We need to continue your training."

"I didn't say I didn't want sex," Sasuke said, as closed to whining as he could come. "I just said I didn't want it for a birthday present."

"You're so hard to please," Itachi complained, smiling happily at the way his younger brother had changed so much over just a few months.

"Is it too hard for you to make me a cake or something?" Sasuke asked, getting out of bed and stretching.

"I hate baking," Itachi explained, following his brother's lead and getting out of bed as well. "What happened to wanting sex?"

"Nothing happened to it," Sasuke answered, "I just thought it might be kinkier if we fucked each other while showering together."

"It'd be something different," Itachi remarked, thinking over the suggestion.

"Don't tell me you're opposed," Sasuke laughed, "You're the pervert that wanted to screw each other over our parents' graves."

"And I'm still expecting to do it as a Christmas present," Itachi reminded his brother, walking towards the bathroom. "Are we fucking or not?" he asked when Sasuke didn't follow him.

"I'm coming," Sasuke answered, walking up from behind his brother, "I was just thinking about how much fun it's going to be."

* * *

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted sadly as she went to stand next to him on the bridge. "What's up?" she asked after leaning over and looking into the water, mimicking her teammate. 

"It's Sasuke's birthday today," Naruto said, looking deeply into the water. "And we still haven't heard any word about him or that bastard of an older brother."

"People are looking for him," Sakura replied, "They'll find him eventually. It's only a matter of time."

" 'Matter of time' my ass," Naruto answered angrily, "They've got legs, Sakura. They're as capable of moving as we are. Do you know how hard it is finding just two people in the entire world? It's impossible."

"You can't just give up hope," Sakura urged, "You want to see Sasuke even more than I do, after all."

"I doubt very much that he'd want to see me though," Naruto answered, seeming to grow up right there on the bridge.

"You've never told me what happened that day," Sakura reminded him without pushing the subject.

"I know," Naruto answered, leaning into his teammate. "It's not important any more though. Sasuke's as good as buried anyway."

"Don't say that," Sakura urged, kissing her boyfriend tenderly, "I know how much you want to see him again."

"No," Naruto answered, accepting the kiss, "Seeing Sasuke again would ruin everything that I've put together. It's best to just leave it in the past. Picking at old scabs only leads to bleeding after all."

* * *

"You're still too slow," Itachi complained. "Keep practicing while I go in and make your cake." 

"You mean you're really going to do that? I was just kidding, you know that right?" Sasuke asked with a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"I was planning on doing it even if you hadn't asked for it this morning," Itachi replied, heading for the Uchiha Mansion. "Though I have to admit I don't feel happy celebrating your birthday here of all places. It seems like it's one of those make-your-parents-proud moments."

"Don't worry too much about that," Sasuke comforted his brother, "I think we've done enough to humiliate them that one small proud moment won't be too big of a deal."

"Your wisdom surpasses your years," Itachi laughed, not waiting for a response from his brother has he headed inside the house.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked when he opened his door to reveal an orange jump-suited ninja. 

"Hi Sensei," Naruto greeted, "I heard you came home yesterday. How's the search for Sasuke going?"

Kakashi had been assigned to find his student from the day he went missing. The Hokage had said that it would be easier to find the young ninja if people he was close to were looking for him...it hadn't seemed to help considering all the months that they kept searching

"Come inside," Kakashi demanded, retreating farther into his house and leaving the door open for his guest.

"What's up?" Naruto asked curiously, closing the door behind him, "Did you find him?"

"We have a definite trail," Kakashi explained, "We're heading over as soon as night falls."

"Where do you think he is?" Naruto asked, plopping himself down in one of the chairs that were sitting in Kakashi's living room.

"The Uchiha Estate," Kakashi answered, "It's a long shot; no one thought that he'd return there after all this time, but it is a possibility."

"What's going to happen to him?" Naruto asked with some concern.

"No idea," Kakashi answered truthfully, "We've been ordered to hand them both over directly to the Hokage. She'll have to deal with them herself."

"Do you think Sasuke's okay?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"We'll see," Kakashi said, turning into his kitchen and packing up the rations.

* * *

Uh...it's been awhile, huh? I just haven't been able to write much recently, but I'm hoping I kicked off the writers block and updates will get put up regularly...no promises, but I will be trying my best.. 


	14. This One's for the Raid!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XIV- 'This One's for the Raid!'**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

* * *

"Working off the cake?" Itachi asked in mock seriousness. "You can just do that with sex, you know." 

"Stupid me," Sasuke muttered, "I thought push-ups were the only way to get rid of excess fat." He scoffed before continuing, dropping the joke. "Don't be so stupid, Itachi. I need to train."

"It was just a suggestion," Itachi returned defensively. "Maybe after the push-ups then?"

"I was actually planning on going for a walk," Sasuke answered, "You're welcome to come with me I suppose."

"A walk?" Itachi asked, rolling his eyes, "How boring can you get. How about we have sex before the walk?"

"We can have sex _after_ the walk," Sasuke bargained. "Are you going to come with me?" He was done with his push-ups and was in the process of getting off the ground and stretching his limbs.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to fuck right now?" Itachi asked to make sure, hungrily looking up and down his younger brother's body.

"Positive," Sasuke answered, cracking his back. "Are you going to come or not?"

"I'll just wait for the sex in bed, thank you," Itachi replied, turning around and walking back towards the manor.

"I'll be back soon," Sasuke assured him before turning around in the opposite direction and walking off towards the dense woods that lined his house.

* * *

Sasuke kept walking through the woods hours after the sun had set. He was beginning to get confused as to what he was supposed to be doing with his brother. Not only was he involved in incest, he was involved in homosexual incest; something in his mind said that he shouldn't. 

Of course, Sasuke loved Itachi, right? And of course, Itachi loved Sasuke as well. Itachi had even killed his own parents so that Sasuke could live a normal life. Obviously the least he owed his brother was sex, right?

Sasuke shook his head slightly; nothing he had done since he left with Itachi was making since. He couldn't think clearly; he felt as if a giant pillow was wrapped around his brain, limiting his thinking.

Sasuke's stomach growled, reminding him the last thing he had to eat was one small piece of cake quite a while ago. He looked around, trying to think of the way out of the woods. All at once, like a big pound of bricks falling down on him, the thought struck him to just climb the trees.

Unfortunately when he got to the top of the trees and looked towards his mansion the picture was not the least bit comforting. Other ninjas were forcing their way through the house in what could have only been a search for both him and his brother. Two parts of the mansion were on fire and it was quickly spreading.

Suddenly he was pulled down from the trees and landed uncomfortably on the body below him.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as soon as he was able to turn enough to see the other boy. "What's going on?"

"They found us," Itachi answered in a hiss, "We need to get out of here-NOW." Without another word he pulled both himself and his brother onto their feet and ran, dragging Sasuke in tow behind him.

As Sasuke let himself be dragged along he thought more about his predicament. He had first gone with his brother for a reason-a reason more important than anything in his life-but he couldn't remember what it was. Something was terribly wrong; he should be able to remember. Suddenly a thought hit him-he was under the influence of something; probably a memory reducer or something. The more the young Uchiha thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't really remember anything from before he was with his brother.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed when Sasuke stopped letting himself be dragged along, "We have to go. Do you want them to find us?"

Immediately Sasuke made a decision, though he wasn't quite sure what prompted it. He leaped up and kicked his older brother in the head, effectively stunning him for a few moments. "You'll pay for everything you did to me," Sasuke promised as he went into a fighting stance, not sure exactly what he was talking about.

"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed, performing a set of extremely complicated hand motions. "You _will_ listen to me!"

A crash startled the older brother and his eyes flickered from the direction the moise came from and then his younger brother. "Sasuke, come on."

The younger Uchiha just starred straight ahead, not blinking.

Itachi was immediately concerned. Had he hypnotize his brother one too many times? Admittedly he had been using it alot, but Sasuke was the one who kept fighting it off.

"Fine," Itachi growled at his brother who was now probably just a mindless zombie. "You're pretty much dead anyway, so you might as well be useful one last time. The ninjas from your village are going to be a little shocked to find you like this, and it'll give me just enough time to escape."

Without another word he left his little brother to fend for himself.

A few seconds later Sasuke blinked, not seeing his brother anywhere. "Itachi!" he shouted.

"Sasuke!" a ninja said in disbelief.

Sasuke looked at him a minute, wondering what he was doing here and why he couldn't find Itachi. And also, in the back of his mind, he was wondering why this ninja (whose face would have been covered completely if it had not been for his right eye) looked so familiar to him.

"Sasuke," Kakashi repeated, this time with a lot less enthusiam now that he realized he might have to kill his student if he put up a struggle.

Sasuke looked around feeling trapped for a minute (where the hell was Itachi?) before deciding to jump into the trees. Within a few minutes he had lost the weirdly-familiar-but-still-a-stranger ninja.

* * *

Fast update, right? I thought it'd help make up for my complete slowness in putting the last chapter up. I have the rest of the story pretty planned out and it'll probably be seventeen chapters in all (unless I decide for a more climatic ending in which case it might be eighteen.)

Chapter 15 is practically done, so read and review, and the next chapter should be up shortly.


	15. This One's for the Home Front!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XV- 'This One's for the Home Front!'**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

* * *

Kakashi walked to his house slowly, exhausted from all the work he had to do for Itachi and Sasuke. The raid on the Uchiha estate was a little more than a week ago and he was still piled up with all the work from it. He was having one hell of a time convincing the Hokage of Sasuke's innocence and Itachi had refused to say even one word on the matter. 

He was feeling overwhelmed, to put it in the simplest form. He was anxious about what was going to happen to Sasuke more than anything else. What had happened to him when he was with Itachi? He felt sure something mentally damaging had been done to the young ninja (especially since it seemed as if his student hadn't even recognized him), and the ideas in his head weren't pleasing ones. Would Sasuke ever remember his past? Or would he be devoid of all his past memories? Things were at a fragile point, and he didn't know what to do to ease the worries.

What was even worse was the fact that no one had been able to pick up his trail. Sasuke was still out there and who knew what he was doing. At this point he could be doing anything, from killing people to being adopted by some old couple because he was 'such a nice and helpful boy'.

* * *

Sasuke lied motionless beside a village he had come across while walking. It didn't look familiar and he wasn't sure if it was supposed to, but he hadn't made his way into it in case he would run into someone who knew him. Naruto…Sakura…Kakashi… 

Their names kept going through his head.

Naruto was his…enemy? Except at the same time as thinking that he felt something akin to affection for whoever this Naruto might be.

Sakura was his…girlfriend? No, that didn't feel right at all. Was she just one of his friends then? Or maybe a sister? He _did_ feel something similar to brotherly love for her, so perhaps that was it.

Kakashi was…another friend, maybe? Something about that didn't seem right. Was he his father? No, definitely not.

Sasuke sighed, irritated that he was left with names and distant feelings for faceless people.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as soon as she noticed that Naruto was being quieter than usual. 

"Have you heard about Sasuke?" Naruto replied with a question of his own. His hands were deep inside his pockets and his shoulders were hunched as he walked along the path towards his empty house.

"You're worried about what's going to happen to him, huh?" Sakura asked even though she was already certain of the answer. "Don't worry, Kakashi wouldn't let anything bad happen to Sasuke."

"What control does he have over it?" Naruto shouted, suddenly getting angry. "The Hokage can do anything she pleases and Kakashi can't do anything to change that."

"Naruto..." Sakura started to say; a little taken aback at the shouting. "I'm just trying to look on the positive side of things. Everything will be all right; I know it. Please trust me."

"That's just it!" Naruto exclaimed. "What if the best thing for Sasuke is to forget about everything? What if it'd be for the best if he forgot all about me?"

"Then you can just make new memories with him," Sakura logically explained.

"You don't understand!" Naruto burst out. "After spending so much time with his brother he's probably completely different! I don't want to make new memories with a new Sasuke! I want _my_ Sasuke _back_!"

"_Your_ Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly; quite taken aback at the new situation that seemed to be arising. "What do you mean by '_your_' Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke lay in the grass, gazing up at the clouds and the sky. He still hadn't gone into the village; he hadn't decided if he wanted to meet his past or not. At the same time, this village might not even be his, so he might have been sitting outside its walls for no reason. Before Sasuke could even think about facing his past however he needed to straighten some things out. 

He decided to start by listing the things he was still trying to piece together.

_Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi._

He still wasn't certain who those three people were and if they had anything to do with each other.

_He had left Itachi behind._

His brother could track him easily, so why hadn't he come? And more importantly why did Sasuke seem so happy about his brother not coming? Itachi was his boyfriend-lover-partner…whatever you were supposed to call it, but for some reason it didn't feel right. Somehow spending time with Itachi had always felt wrong; he had just never questioned it until now.

Suddenly it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. The word 'incest' came to mind along with all the thoughts about how wrong it was.

Sasuke's body seized all at once, unable to comprehend what he had done. He had committed a sin against nature itself. It was more than that though. Everyone at his village must know what he had done now that they had captured Itachi.

Almost as suddenly as that revelation occurred his very reason for existing came back to him.

_I must kill Itachi._

He wasn't sure of all the reasons why, but the tremendous hate flooding his body was enough to convince him. It was more than what was happening now; whatever made him hate Itachi dated farther back than just the few months he had been with him. Revenge had been in his blood since he was little; he could feel it and it brought about a weird comforting feeling.

He quickly made the choice to find whatever village the ninjas that had destroyed the Uchiha estate had come from, if only because they might know where his brother was.

* * *

"Naruto! You can't just run away from me!" Sakura screamed so loud the whole village heard. She ran after Naruto as fast as her legs could manage but he kept jumping just out of her grasp. 

"It's nothing Sakura! I promise!" Naruto called behind his back as he kept running.

"It's definitely something or else you wouldn't be running!" Sakura pointed out the obvious. "What is it? Do you have a crush on Sasuke or something?"

At the surprise of his girlfriend finding out so quickly Naruto landed on his foot wrong and tumbled onto the dirt, bringing up a dust cloud.

"That's it, isn't it?" Sakura asked with some disbelief as she slowed her pace and knelt down by her boyfriend. "Naruto, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It didn't mean anything, that's why," Naruto explained hotly as he winced from the pain in his ankle. "Nothing ever happened and he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"So where do _I_ fit in all of this?" Sakura asked, successfully keeping the hurt from her voice, "Did you just settle for me because you couldn't get Sasuke?"

"No!" Naruto burst out immediately. "It's not like that at all! I mean…"

"It is," Sakura insisted, "We both couldn't get Sasuke so we just settled for each other."

"Maybe...yeah," Naruto admitted reluctantly.

* * *

Sasuke was in his third village. Nothing looked familiar in the first two and no one seemed to recognize him. Sasuke sighed; nothing looked familiar in this village either. 

The only way to recover his memory was to find his village and he didn't know where it was at all. Among all the thousands of villages that existed how could he find a specific one when he didn't even know its name?

It was already getting late and not many people were out of their houses at this time of night. It looked as if he would have to find a place to sleep until people started to wake up.

Sasuke passed a ramen shop with one occupant but decided to keep walking. The customer was stuffing his face and he looked like a complete moron. Needless to say Sasuke immediately disliked him.

* * *

Naruto was busy drowning his sorrows in ramen. His head was filled with angry Sasukes and sad Sakuras. He wasn't sure what to do or how he could fix things so he just kept on eating. 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke. He turned in his chair to make sure and caught him turning a corner. Immediately the ninja dumped all his change onto the counter and ran after his crush.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he ran around the corner. "Wait!" Sasuke was actually _in_ the village! After all this time the ninjas had spent searching for him _he_ had come back to _them_.

The next thing the orange clad ninja knew he was on the ground and on top of a very-pissed-off Sasuke

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked between clenched teeth.

"Naruto," the other ninja answered, ignoring the slightly odd question and not making any move to get off Sasuke.

"_You're_ Naruto?" Sasuke asked with disbelief. "You're a klutz."

"I am not!" Naruto shouted right in Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up you moron," Sasuke demanded as he inwardly winced at his now ringing eardrum. "You're going to wake up the whole village if you keep screaming."

"Take it back!" Naruto shouted just as loud. "I am not a klutz!"

"Shut up," Sasuke demanded quietly, still in disbelief that the moron sitting on top of him could be Naruto. When he had pictured Naruto he always seemed to be a person equal of his strength. He could easily take on the idiot that was on top of him.

"I can't believe you just came back and are already insulting me!" Naruto complained, "I can't believe this! I actually wanted you to come back, you know. Well not any more. You could fall off the face of the earth and I couldn't care less."

"Whatever," Sasuke brushed off as if he didn't care what Naruto thought...and really, he didn't. "_You_ were the one that ran into _me_, not the other way around."

"That's just because…because Sakura's really worried about you," Naruto lied. "I wanted to make sure you were okay for Sakura's sake…since we're going out now," he added.

"Fine, whatever; just get off me," Sasuke replied as he tried to shove Naruto away from him.

"Sakura finally gave up on you," Naruto pointed out, happy that he had won against Sasuke.

"Sakura had a crush on me?" Sasuke asked. Now he was pretty certain Sakura wasn't his sister.

"Yes," Naruto answered, not catching sight of the confusion in his ex-teammates face and still not registering that the questions Sasuke was asking should have already been obvious to him. "But then you told us you had a fiancé and totally blew us both off."

"Fiancé?" Sasuke asked himself out loud. Yes, he remembered something about that. His parents had arranged it years before he was born and Itachi had hated it because…because his brother had a crush on the girl he was supposed to marry. Well that certainly explained where Itachi's hatred of traditions came in. Everything was started to make more sense now.

"Yeah, fiancé. Sakura was so hurt by it, luckily I was there to comfort her. We've been going out ever since," Naruto explained smugly.

"I suppose you really like her then, right?" Sasuke asked. Everything was coming back to him in a rush. He was a ninja, Naruto and Sakura were his teammates, Kakashi was his teacher, Itachi had murdered his parents, Sakura had a crush on him that he didn't return, and Naruto had confessed to liking him before he ran off to be with his brother (oh god, that sounded so wrong).

"Of course I really like her," Naruto answered without noticing he had landed in a trap.

"So I guess that means that you're completely over me now, right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"You-you weren't supposed to remember that!" Naruto accused as he jumped off of Sasuke and began cursing under his breath.

"Well…surprise," Sasuke replied in an uncaring and slightly bored voice as he began to get off the ground and brush the loose dirt off of his clothing.

"You can't tell Sakura!" Naruto demanded. "I swear if you do I'll-I'll-I'll mess up that pretty face of yours."

"Relax, moron," Sasuke scoffed, "I'd rather people not know that a complete weakling like you has a crush on me."

"Hey!" Naruto burst out, now ticked off at being called a weakling, "I am not weak! I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke sighed, "I'm not telling Sakura that you had a crush on me, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, slightly losing his edge.

"You're so wrapped up in what people think," Sasuke complained, "It's annoying."

"That's not true!" Naruto denied, "I'll show you!"

"That's exactly what i'm talking about," Sasuke pointed out with irritation in his voice, "What's with you and having to prove people wrong all the time?"

"I don't care what people think," Naruto argued, "I never have."

"Yeah, right," Sasuke mock accepted. "The only reason you want to be the Hokage is to prove to the people of the village that they were wrong about you."

"No, I want to be the Hokage to prove to _myself_ that people are wrong about me," Naruto shouted as his anger returned full blast, "I do everything for myself; because I want to do it. I want to be the Hokage so I know that I'm not a nobody. I do what I do for me, not anybody else."

"Good," Sasuke said as he started to walk away, "because I'm not going to worry about anyone else but myself either."

As Sasuke walked away until he was enveloped in shadows Naruto stood motionless, mentally cursing about how Sasuke always had to make an exit.

* * *

So, leaving off the proof-reading I'm on the last chapter of this story (have I mentioned it was going to be seventeen chapters? Because it is). Unfortunately I'm having a bit of trouble continuing past the very beginning of the chapter I'm working on. Point being that while chapter sixteen will probably get up relatively fast (because again, all I basically have to do is proof-read it a couple of times), chapter seventeen might take a little longer...just a warning. But don't worry too much, chapter seventeen will eventually go up, no doubt about it. I refuse to let a story go (especially since I'm only a chapter away from being completely finished), it just might take awhile getting out.

However, when I do finally finish it prepare to be bragged to, because not only is this my longest story so far (though I doubt its status will be able to be proclaimed for long), it's also the story that's taken the longest to write (and I hope that little fact will remain for quite awhile longer, though no promises).


	16. This One's for Me!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XVI- 'This One's for Me!'**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked with amazement in her voice when she saw him leaning up against the lone tree across the road from her house. "You're back!" 

"I heard you were going out with Naruto now," Sasuke said, skipping all the formalities and pleasantries.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am," Sakura admitted.

"Hm," Sasuke mumbled out his reply while he nodded his head.

"It's really good to see you again, Sasuke," Sakura said happily as she knowingly changed the subject.

"Mmhm," Sasuke agreed distractedly before disappearing in a puff of air and leaving a slightly confused Sakura behind.

* * *

"What do you think people will do once they realize Sasuke's back?" Sakura asked the boy she was still (miraculously, if looked at from Naruto's point of view) going out with. 

"Freak out," Naruto shrugged, "But at least this way his trial's done faster, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura agreed, not at all thinking along the same lines. But Naruto was rarely ever optimistic these days and she really didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Sasuke's so screwed," Naruto announced, dropping back into pessimism with a sigh.

Sakura just looked up at the tree they were sitting under and immersed herself in sadness and hopelessness.

"Come on, let's go," Naruto said, getting up from the ground and brushing himself off.

"Go where?" Sakura asked, pretty sure she had missed something.

"You want Sasuke to at least have a chance, right? Then we've gotta help him," Naruto explained, heading towards Sasuke's old house on the outskirts of town without waiting for a reply.

And Sakura followed, feeling the same as Naruto (first loves, no one ever seemed to be able to let them go) and she smiled sadly when she noticed Naruto had a bounce in his step again. It was Sasuke that did that, not her.

* * *

Sasuke looked through his old clothing and realized that nothing quite fit him any more. He sighed, wearing only a towel after scrubbing himself raw in the shower and reminding himself that _Itachi touched every damn spot on his body_. 

He had already thrown the clothes he was wearing when he got home away (after deciding that lighting them on fire probably wasn't such a good idea considering he wasn't actually welcome in the village right now and a fire would most likely alert people of the fact that he was here) and there was no way he was ever wearing them again. Those were Itachi's clothes and he already had more memories of his brother than he could handle.

He tensed when he heard a soft knock on his door. As far as the villagers knew he wasn't here, and his house was completely out of the way, too. Who would be stupid enough to walk that far just to knock at a house no one lived in?

"Sasuke, open the door. It's weird to just be standing here," Sakura whispered through the wood.

Sakura…he really should have thought of that possibility before.

He got behind the door and opened it so no one would be able to see him.

"Creeeepy,' Naruto remarked quietly as the door seemingly opened on its own, and Sakura didn't know if it was supposed to be sarcastic or if he really meant it.

"Hurry up," Sasuke hissed from his position behind the door.

"Alright, alright, we're in," Naruto announced, rolling his eyes and acting annoyed.

Sasuke closed the door and ended up staring at Naruto's and Sakura's backs as they both looked at his now-messy living room.

"Last time I was here it was so clean," Sakura stated. "Did someone sneak in and trash it?"

"I couldn't find anything that still fit," Sasuke replied when he realized Sakura was probably waiting for answer.

"I didn't realize you grew so much," Sakura said in surprise as she turned around to see if he really did grow taller and she just missed it.

"The shirts are a little tight, but wearable. It's the pants that don't fit anymore," Sasuke said, shrugging before realizing Sakura's wide-eyed expression. "What?"

"What?" Naruto asked with a lot more enthusiasm than Sasuke could ever pull off (not that he would ever want to) as he turned around to look at his two teammates. He froze up too.

"_What_?" But the two were saved from having to answer the young Uchiha by a knock on the door.

"I know you're in there Sasuke," Kakashi's voice floated through, "I'm going to wait two more seconds to be welcomed in the traditional way before I kick down the door."

And Sasuke hastily opened the door, still behind it so if other people were passing on the street they wouldn't see him.

"Naruto, Sakura…what are you starring at?" Kakashi asked his two students curiously as he walked in.

"Are you here to drag me to see the Hokage?" Sasuke interrupted, ready to fight if his teacher said 'yes'.

"I'll give you a couple of days to get your story together," Kakashi granted as he turned around and finally gazed upon his student. "Whoa."

"_What_?"

Kakashi was surprised to say the least. If Sasuke's brother really did what they had assumed he did then…well then there was very little chance that Sasuke would be wearing only a towel around when he had guests. Maybe they were wrong…or he blocked it out?

"Is there a reason you're only wearing a towel? New fashion statement, perhaps? I am getting old, maybe a missed the memo," Kakashi answered, quickly getting over his surprise.

"I don't have any pants that fit," Sasuke answered as he rolled his eyes. Was that what Sakura and Naruto were starring at? Had they never seen him without a shirt before?

"I planned for that actually," Kakashi said happily as he threw some pants in Sasuke's direction. "Those should fit."

Sasuke nodded his head as thanks and quickly slipped his new pants on. "Will you stop starring already?" Sasuke snapped when he no longer needed the towel and was just looking around for a shirt.

"You're so…" Sakura began.

"…Ripped," Naruto finished before leaping forward and touching his teammate's even-more-defined abs.

Sasuke tensed immediately and shoved the other boy off of him before he even had time to think. "I just took a shower, don't make me have to take another one by touching me," he covered up quite well.

But that was enough proof to convince Kakashi that yes, Itachi did do what they thought he did. And judging by the looks on the others' faces it was enough proof for Naruto and Sakura too.

"I'm going to bed," Sasuke announced a little angrily as he quickly forced a shirt on and headed towards what could only be assumed as the bedroom before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped when he woke up in the middle of the night with his brother standing over him. 

"Even though we parted just a few days ago it feels like years, doesn't it Little Brother?"

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke said, more than a little surprised that his voice managed to remain steady.

"Again, I'm ashamed that you don't seem to feel the same way that I do and keep thinking I have ulterior motives," Itachi replied. "I want whatever you want."

"I want you dead, you twisted fuck," Sasuke growled.

"Fine," his brother agreed, tossing a kunai at him. "Do it then."

Sasuke blinked when he caught the weapon. This wasn't right; it wasn't supposed to be this easy.

"It's now or never Little Brother. By tomorrow the Hokage will probably have me killed and then they'll go after you," Itachi explained. "You either kill me now or someone else will."

Sasuke blinked again. It wasn't this easy. Itachi was planning something.

"Do you not have the guts?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, ignoring his brother's question and getting up from his bed to approach the last of his clan with a kunai.

"I'm done, Sasuke. I escaped my holding cell, but it did its job anyway; I'm too weak and beat up to run far."

Sasuke only glared at him as he held the weapon just millimeters from his brother's neck.

"I don't want to die and have indifference behind it. I always imagined myself getting killed by someone who hated me during the middle of a great battle. I don't want to die by a man who is indifferent to me. I want passion…because intense hatred is almost like love, is it not?"

Sasuke snorted, "Only if you're masochistic," before driving the knife into his brother's throat.

* * *

Kakashi sprinted down the street flanked by Naruto and Sakura in a scene that looked a little too familiar to all of them. 

"What if Itachi's already killed him?" Sakura asked, almost crying. She was about to lose Sasuke _again_ and it was becoming too much.

"Keep running," Kakashi demanded sharply, offering no words of encouragement or hope because he couldn't find any.

"How could he escape from the holding cell? Everyone's always going on about how good it is…well what's the use if it can't even hold one person!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sasuke's house still quite a ways away.

"Keep your heads!" Kakashi demanded angrily. "If Sasuke is alive we'll be of no help to him if we become irrational!"

"But we have no idea when Itachi escaped. It could have been just a few minutes ago or as soon as we left Sasuke alone last night," Sakura pointed out, about to tumble off the emotional edge and holding back a sob.

"That doesn't matter right now. After we know Sasuke's safe _then _we'll start worrying about the details," Kakashi explained as he jumped and kicked down Sasuke's door in a fluid motion.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, quickly running from room to room.

Naruto was the one that stumbled onto the bedroom first, but quickly afterwards he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and Sakura's gasp from behind him.

"Itachi," Naruto mumbled as he looked at Sasuke's brother lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"But then where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, still worried.

"This might explain it," Kakashi announced, tearing a piece of paper from where it was fastened to the wall by a bloody kunai.

_I have some business I still need to take care of._

_--Uchiha_

* * *

Okay, so I totally lied...sorry. A Bad Mission won't be seventeen chapters, it'll probably be eighteen. I'm pretty much done with chapter seventeen (which is surprising, because I previously hit a small wall that I couldn't seem to get past). It's over 3000 words and I'm far from done, so yeah...it'll probably be eighteen chapters...definitely more than seventeen. Sorry about the confusion. 


	17. This One's for Us!

**A Bad Mission  
Chapter XVII- 'This One's for Us!'**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and you're stupid if you thought if one second I did. : )  
Warning: This fic has both shounen-ai and cross-dressing.

* * *

"Things will be alright Naruto. Sasuke was pardoned because the counsel decided that Itachi was forcing him to do everything through hypnosis, and when he gets back everything will finally go back to normal," Sakura tried to comfort her teammate with the same sentence she used yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that for exactly a week now. 

"Nothing's going to be the same again," Naruto argued glumly.

It was heart breaking for Sakura for even look at her boyfriend anymore (not that they were really doing anything remotely boyfriend-girlfriend at this point…really they were as good as over in Sakura's mind, which just added to the awful feelings swelling inside her). The fact was that just a week ago he had been happy and enthusiastic, and it had suddenly been like Sasuke never left. But he did leave and not only that but he had left _again_, and now everything and everyone _had_ changed and everything was so completely screwed up.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sakura agreed, sitting down next to him and feeling her eyes tear up. "So we're pretty much over, huh?" she asked, switching the conversation over to their relationship...or rather lack of.

Naruto slouched over and looked at the ground, nodding his head softly.

"So what does that make us? …If we both like Sasuke... ...Rivals?"

"If we have to be," Naruto answered, turning to finally face his teammate and looking at her with a determination in his eyes that hadn't been there for months…hadn't been there since Sasuke left.

"I won't give up just because we're friends," Sakura warned him, feeling the same sort of determination rising in her chest.

"Good."

* * *

"Sasuke," greeted a man sternly as he bowed deeply. 

"Father," Sasuke greeted back as he had been told to while he copied the bow.

"I haven't heard any news about Itachi's death," the man stated, but Sasuke knew he meant '_If Itachi's not dead then what are you doing here?'_

"He is…I think my village is trying to hush it up because his death didn't go exactly as planned," Sasuke answered pretty vaguely.

"I'll get my daughter," the man replied, retreating into the house before Sasuke could object.

"Don't just stand there dear; come in, come in," a woman greeted, pushing the door open and gesturing for Sasuke to come inside.

"Thank you." Sasuke bowed his head again and walked in before sitting on the chair that she had motioned to.

"Here she is," the man announced as a woman followed him into the room.

She was…pretty, Sasuke couldn't really argue with that, but right away he could tell she'd be to him what his mother used to be to his father. She wouldn't voice her thoughts, she wouldn't do things for herself, she'd just be a slave. Sasuke didn't want that.

"Sasuke," the girl…his wife…fiancé…whoever-she-was greeted him, bowing deeply and gracefully.

"I didn't come here to get married," Sasuke said, looking towards the man.

He blinked in surprise before replying, "What other reason is there for you to be here?"

"I will not be continuing the Uchiha bloodline," Sasuke answered, still looking the other man in the eyes.

"You dare to betray the Uchiha clan?"

"I _am_ the Uchiha clan." Sasuke shifted his eyes to the young girl standing in the background to see her face expressionless.

"You realize that by doing this you betray my clan as well," the man pointed out.

"I do."

"And you don't think I'll avenge my family for your appalling decision?"

"I was never that hopeful."

* * *

Kakashi sat on his couch trying to read _Flirting Paradise_ but was annoyed to learn that thoughts of Sasuke kept interrupting him. 

He had managed to persuade the Hokage to pardon his student with the help of the fact that Sasuke couldn't have sided with his brother if he had killed him. Unfortunately when he went to the murder scene the next day he was surprised (and a little pissed) to learn that where Itachi had once lay in a pool of his own blood there was now just a log. The Itachi Sasuke had killed had just been a clone; the older Uchiha was still at large.

It also made the job of convincing the Hokage that Sasuke was innocent even more difficult.

_What if he had known it was a clone and killed him just to prove to the village he was on their side, then he took off before the Itachi clone turned into a log, leaving people to think that he thought of himself as a hero?_

But somehow he had managed to get Sasuke off the hook, although the village was still to treat him like an enemy if they had any reason to. Never the less, it was an improvement, and more importantly it was the most that Kakashi could do.

Someone banging on his door and shouting his name shook him from his thoughts.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, coming to the door and glancing curiously at the other ninja.

"Someone reported…there was a sighting…Sasuke…heading to the Miloh Clan's lands," Iruka explained through deep breaths as he tried to stop himself from panicking.

"And I'm supposed to go get him?" Kakashi guessed accurately, neither seeming happy nor upset about the news. "Who's going with me?"

"No one," Iruka answered before hesitating, "…Naruto and Sakura if you want them."

"I'll take them," Kakashi decided. "When are we supposed to be leaving? Did the Hokage schedule a departure time?"

"No, she just said to go as soon as possible…and to be careful."

Kakashi nodded in affirmation.

Konoha wasn't enemies with the Miloh people, but they were also far from friendly; bringing in any assortment of ninjas could end in trouble. It seemed like a bad idea to just wander into the territory, but it was the Hokage's orders and Kakashi had no right to not trust her judgment.

"I'll go inform Naruto and Sakura," Iruka said before taking off again.

* * *

"Since you broke the promise you made to me, it is my decision as to what your punishment should be. I could let you go with nothing more than a scratch or I could go so far as killing you. Whatever I chose the Miloh people will be behind me," Sasuke's ex-father-in-law pointed out. "Do you still refuse to be talked out of your decision?" 

"I'm afraid my decision is concrete," Sasuke answered sternly.

"Fine then," the man accepted, walking to the door and opening it to two ninjas. "Take him to the town square and make sure everyone knows he is a traitor to the Miloh people."

* * *

"Miloh Clan? I don't think I've ever heard of them," Sakura said as soon as Irukai had started to fill her in. 

"You can discuss it more with Kakashi after you're ready and packed. Meet your teammates at the entrance of the village as soon as possible," Iruka ordered before racing off to give the same message to Naruto.

Sakura wasted no time in packing her bags, thinking during the whole process.

_What did Sasuke have to do with the Miloh Clan?_

_Who __**were**__ the Miloh Clan?_

_Could Sasuke be in trouble?_

_How far away was the Miloh Clan's village?_

_How rough of a journey would it be?_

_Would they be able to find Sasuke?_

_Would he have already left by then?_

_Did he know about Itachi by now?_

_Was he going to do anything about it?_

_Was he still going to be trying to kill him?_

_Was he going to train even harder because of what had happened?_

_What about Naruto?_

_Had something happened between him and Sasuke?_

_Would Naruto really try and take Sasuke from her?_

_Would Sasuke want either of them?_

_What would happen between her and Naruto?_

_If they both couldn't have Sasuke would they go back to going out?_

_Would it be totally bad and messed up if they did? _

Before she knew it Sakura was packed, and she had to mentally block all the terrifying questions flooding into her in order for her to be pulled back together before she reached Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

"The Miloh Clan is very powerful and very bloodthirsty, so we must take care not to upset anyone and not to raise our tempers," Kakashi looked pointedly at Naruto. "No sudden outbursts, keep a level head at all time, act indifferent. The Miloh people pride themselves on their total logical and emotional detachment from situations. It is a sign of disrespect if you don't do the same," the older ninja lectured. 

"No offense, but don't you think you picked the wrong people for this job?" Sakura asked as Naruto's crying and outbursts came to mind. Of course, that had all been in the past now, but when Naruto had seen Sasuke again he had started to revert back, so who really knew what seeing the Uchiha would do to the other boy?

"It was either you two or no one and I'd rather have a team than be on a solo-mission," Kakashi replied. "Unfortunately when we get to the village, it's every man for himself to some extent. The Miloh people hold everyone accountable for their own mistakes, so if you do something wrong you will be punished and no one will be able to take your place. And, if for some reason you try to go and take someone's punishment in their place you won't stop their punishment, but just add your own for not being detached," Kakashi continued.

"Sasuke's definitely going to have an easier time here than us," Naruto stated the obvious before grumbling at the unfairness of it all.

"Sensei, I don't think I can do this," Sakura said worriedly. There was a lot of trouble that Sasuke could have gotten himself into and Sakura knew she wasn't ready to sit around and just watch him be punished for it.

"It's not your choice anymore, Sakura," Kakashi replied sadly, "I already had to pull enough strings so you could stay instated as ninjas after the disaster that happened at the boarding school; this mission will help you in proving that mission was just a lot of bad luck."

"I thought they already wrote off that whole mission since it was actually a lot harder than we were told it would be and because technically we never backed out," Naruto complained loudly.

"It doesn't matter, there are still people in the council who don't believe you should be here. Hopefully this mission will give them enough reason to change their minds," Kakashi explained.

"So we have to _risk our lives_ just to prove to a _minority_ on the council that we aren't fuck ups?" Naruto shouted at the injustice.

_Don't you do that everyday, dobe?_ A voice in Naruto's head that sounded surprisingly like Sasuke asked.

_Goddamn Sasuke, he even has to bother me in my own head! _Naruto cursed mentally.

_You make it sound as if I **want** to be here. Trust me when I say 'I don't'; you have some really perverted ideas about me floating around up here, it's starting to give me the creeps_, Mental Sasuke replied. 

_Shut up!_ Naruto shouted inside his own head as he wondered how crazy he had to be to be hearing his nemesis/teammate/crush in his head.

* * *

"You will stay here until the ceremony begins," Sasuke's would-be father-in-law commanded, shackling Sasuke's hands and feet to the ground so that he was standing directly in the middle of the town square. "The ceremony will begin in a few days time. There the mark of a traitor shall be burned into your flesh. After that you will no longer be welcome in our village." 

Sasuke nodded with indifference, knowing already what was going to happen thanks to his teachings before the Uchiha massacre and also knowing that if he didn't show indifference worse consequences would occur.

"You already know more about our village than other outsiders," the head of the village said, stepping in front of where Sasuke was chained and replacing the spot where the man that now had no one to wed his daughter once stood, "We cannot help that, however, we can limit your sight and hearing at present until you are forced to leave, that way you won't learn anymore during your time here." With that statement the man did a series of complicated hand motions before Sasuke was lost to the silent darkness.

* * *

"We should be there by tomorrow," Kakashi stated during their third night of traveling at the fastest pace they could manage. "Don't set the fire; scouts from the Miloh Clan might be roaming about. Let's just go to sleep as quickly as we can and rise with the sun tomorrow." 

"Does that mean we aren't going to be able to cook anything?" Naruto whined as his stomach growled.

"Sorry, Naruto, but there's plenty of bread," Kakashi said, sounding a lot more uncaring than sorry.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked through the darkness when Kakashi had walked away a bit (most likely to find a comfortable place in a tree to sleep).

"Hm?" Naruto murmured, giving more attention to the glare he was giving the lump of bread in his hands that he was supposed to be consuming as opposed to his teammate.

"Do you think that we'll find Sasuke in the Miloh village?" Sakura asked with uncertainty lacing her voice.

"I don't know, but if he is there he's guaranteed to be okay; he practically lives by their rules of indifference already," Naruto shrugged, not appearing to be too worried about it.

"Yeah, but will _we_ be okay there?" Sakura asked, bringing to light some of her fears.

"Of course," Naruto said optimistically as he finally tore into the bread he had been glaring at and started talking through a mouth full of food, "Just channel Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke was bored; there were only so many things you could do while remaining motionless, blind, and deaf, and the young Uchiha was pretty sure he had done them all. 

He had no idea how long he had been chained here either. At first he had kept count of the seconds that had passed in his head, but after about four hours of that he had been interrupted by a hard kick to his shin.

The first time he felt it he had written off the pain as a mistake of someone walking past, but he wasn't stupid enough to continue that theory when the hits and kicks and smacks kept coming sporadically during his time in the square.

He wasn't sure if he could still talk; he hadn't tried to. What the hell did he have to say anyway? 'If anyone's there will you smack me in the back of the head if you know how long I've been standing here'? No thanks. Plus, it was too much like caring what was going to happen, and Sasuke wasn't sure if they'd punish him for that minor offense or not. At any rate, it was probably better to just take the abuse and wait. Eventually he would get out of here; it was just a matter of time.

"The ceremony is ready to begin," a voice called out through the darkness and Sasuke had to blink when he realized that he could finally see again.

"Bring him to the theater," the voice (which Sasuke realized belonged to the head of the village) commanded, "so he can correctly learn his lesson."

Sasuke tried and succeeded to maintain an indifferent attitude to everything that was going on as he was unchained and dragged away yet again.

* * *

"No one's here," Sakura pointed out as soon as they came to the village of the Miloh Clan, "The streets are all completely empty." 

"Keep the emotion out of your voice Sakura," Kakashi reminded his student. "Neither of you are to speak unless you have to; that way you'll be less likely to have emotion slip through."

"As for the people…" Kakashi said, interrupting Naruto before he could ask, "They must be having some sort of entertainment at their theater. If my memory serves me correctly it's over this way." Without waiting for a reply the ninja took off towards the inner workings of the city.

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered under her breath as soon as she found her teammate bending down on his hands and knees in the middle of the theater without a shirt. 

"Don't do anything rash," Kakashi muttered through clenched teeth as he pulled both Sakura and Naruto over to the nearest three empty seats. "Sasuke has done something to insult this village and must pay the price, anything you try and do will just make it worse."

"What'd he do? What are they going to do to him?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Something extremely bad," Kakashi muttered when he noticed the head of the village standing beside his student.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked next.

"Well, they don't put people to death in front of crowds, so that's a good thing. However, if you two keep looking like that it won't be good for any of us; keep your faces expressionless," Kakashi replied.

* * *

"You can express emotions when the burn comes into contact with your skin; you're a traitor now, so you don't have to follow our customs," the head of the village's voice said to Sasuke. 

Sasuke looked up from where he was staring at the ground so he could gaze upon the man beside him. Surprisingly the man was staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face, and it seemed as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"Which, is good, because it will hurt. There's no way that you could hold your face expressionless while your flesh burns," the voice continued.

"If anyone can do it I can," Sasuke said to the village leader with a little arrogance.

"Alright, fine," the head of the village replied, still looking into the crowd with an unchanged expression, "I guess we'll be seeing about that, won't we? Here it comes."

Before Sasuke had another second to think hot metal was being pressed into his right shoulder blade. He clenched his teeth and held his breath and cursed under his breath, but his facial expression remained there, albeit with not as much confidence or thought put into it.

A few moments after his eyes started to become wet cold water was dumped over his back and the metal was lifted off of him.

"Impressive," the village leader remarked quietly with his same indifferent expression before speaking in a voice loud enough for the entire audience to hear, "This man has paid his debts; carry him to the outskirts of the village so that we may continue on with the day."

Sasuke managed with immense difficulty not to wince as two men gripped him under his arms and started carrying him off.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto looked in barely concealed horror as their teammate was carried off. 

"Come on, Sasuke will be somewhere outside the village," Kakashi urged, getting over the ordeal quickly thanks to his knowledge of the Miloh's people's customs. He had assumed something to this affect would happen; he was actually a little astounded nothing more had been done.

"B-but Sensei," Sakura started to argue.

"Not another word until we're out of this village," Kakashi ordered. "They wouldn't have dumped him too far; let's go."

* * *

"Sorry things couldn't be different, Sasuke-san," the village leader apologized and bowed low, all the while still looking completely indifferent. 

"I knew what would happen; there was nothing you could have done," Sasuke accepted, trying hard to keep from wincing in pain as his shoulder throbbed.

"I'm sorry I can't at least arrange transportation to take you home," the man continued.

"In a couple of days I'll be fine," Sasuke shrugged off ( though not _literally_ shrugging for fear of hurting his burnt shoulder even more).

"Sasuke!" a voice burst out, interrupting the conversation between the two men.

Sakura appeared and was about to hug her teammate before Kakashi stopped her.

"His shoulder, remember?" Kakashi reminded her when Sakura shot him a questioning look.

"Are these your friends?" the village leader asked without waiting for answer. "Well that's good, at least I know you'll be looked after." Without waiting for any kind of response the man walked slowly back to his village.

"Sasuke! What happened?" Sakura asked, immediately showing concern for her long-time crush.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied, not answering her question.

"No you aren't; stop acting so cool," Naruto scolded. "What'd you do to piss them off so bad that they would burn you?"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke muttered, wishing that his teammates weren't there; he could handle this by himself.

"He's a traitor; he went back on his word," Kakashi said, answering Naruto question. "Though what I'd like to know is what word you went back _on_."

"It was nothing; it doesn't matter," Sasuke answered again, finally giving into a wince when he accidentally moved his arm and his shoulder gave a throb worse than the others.

"You really shouldn't have run off like that Sasuke, especially with most of the village thinking you should be locked up," Sakura interrupted.

_Because obviously getting raped by my own brother and getting a traitor mark seared onto my back wasn't enough, _Sasuke thought sarcastically, but he didn't say anything out loud in reply to his teammate.

"Here, Sasuke, let me take a look at your back," Kakashi offered, already going about it before Sasuke could voice a complaint. "Why don't you two start setting up camp; it looks like we'll be spending at least one night here," he ordered Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

"So? What happened? What'd you do?" Sakura asked Sasuke with concern. 

She sat around the nearly made fire with Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi having already gone to bed.

"Why does it matter? Just let it go," Sasuke replied, avoiding the question.

"You always get yourself into things you can't handle," Naruto answered with superiority radiating off of him, "You couldn't have just avoided this?"

_Of course not, because my fiancé…ex-fiancé…she isn't the one I want_, Sasuke thought before mentally rolling his eyes at how sappy that was. "_You're_ telling _me_ this?" he said out loud, "You're the klutz you wants to be Hokage."

* * *

Okay, I'm struggling through chapter 18 so I really have no idea when it'll be up...sorry. As soon as I finish it I'll post it. 


End file.
